Side Stories: An Eternal Legend
by PsychicInu
Summary: Everything that isn't really shown in An Eternal Legend plus more.
1. Theme Start

Inu: here's something special to start off the side stories, since I don't have all the free time in the world, I'm starting off with 100 themes. I have no idea how it will be possible to do all the themes but I'll find a way, theme one was introductions in which I'll just put some stuff here. Of course, I should put changed that have happened that haven't been stated yet I'm the main story.

Change 1: Draco is still really stupid, but worse.

Change 2: not really a change more of a detail but Zakari lives with his other brother (not yet even referenced in the main story) since this one is who he gets along with the most in his family, and they're closer in age than him and Cakeron

Change 3: Tyler learned Spanish, Italian, and Latin almost fluently (thanks Zak...)

Change 4: Draco is obsessed with Zelda...even more than before.

Change 5: Kou really likes cookies, preferably sugar cookies

Change 6: Not a change, just detail, but...Phoenix and Elliot don't have a mom

Inu: really, those are the most important changes, I'll make notes of anything other but when the actual side stories start I will make chapters for the changes when they actually happen that way the story can just go! So then...here's a thing...next time is a thing too...and before I finish this up...I'll put the list of themes I'm doing, IN ORDER

1\. Introduction

2\. Love

3\. Light

4\. Dark

5\. Imaginary

6\. Break

7\. Heaven

8\. Away

9\. Cut

10\. Breathe

11\. Memory

12\. Insanity

13\. Misfortune

14\. Smile

15\. Silence

16\. Spit

17\. Blood

18\. Under

19\. Gray

20\. Fortitude

21\. War

22\. Mother

23\. Distasteful

24\. Want

25\. Lurking

26\. Role Playing

27\. Foreign

28\. Sorrow

29\. Urban

30\. Rain

31\. Flower

32\. Night

33\. KAWAII DESU

34\. Moon

35\. Walk

36\. Precious

37\. See

38\. Abandoned

39\. Dream

40\. 4:29 PM

41\. What If...

42\. Still

43\. Die

44\. Two Roads

45\. Fiesta

46\. Drop

47\. Dirt

48\. Young

49\. Zoo

50\. Breaking the Rules

51\. Sport

52\. Old

53\. Desecrate

54\. Tower

55\. Need

56\. 50%

57\. Sacrificial

58\. Kick in the Head

59\. No Way Out

60\. Desert

61\. Fairy Tale

62\. Voodoo

63\. Do Not Disturb

64\. City

65\. Horrorific

66\. Snow

67\. Drum

68\. Hero

69\. Annoyance

70\. Television

71\. Obsession

72\. Mislead

73\. I. Can't.

74\. Skill

75\. Mirror

76\. Broken

77\. Music

78\. Drink

79\. FUCK

80\. Words

81\. Pen and Paper

82\. Ninja

83\. Heal

84\. Cold

85\. Sick

86\. Seeing Red

87\. Hunger

88\. Pain

89\. Through the Fire

90\. Triangle

91\. Drown

92\. Life

93\. Clone

94\. Soft

95\. Advertisement

96\. Storm

97\. Safety

98\. Puzzle

99\. Alone

100\. Gone

Inu: there you go, the entire list! So you know what's coming up...and I've got a few done so yay?


	2. Theme Love, Obsessions

Inu: when I said things would be hard, this one is! Of course it would pop up before the actual entirely of it is even in the story! And it's already obvious of the love interest crap but...whatever! I'm not putting it finalization yet!...actually, it's like that in the original already so it is finalized but...whatever!

~START~

THEME: LOVE (let's improvise for more randomness and so the main story gets the romance revealing!)

"Kou, what the hell are you doing?" Konata asked, watching her friend running around like an idiot.

"We have a problem." He stated. "First of all, Drac is not awake yet, second of all, we don't have cookies!"

"None of those are problems, genius..." Konata sighed. "Draco doesn't usually wake up until one, it's eleven. And we can't go shopping until Draco does wake up so take your cookieless life and do something for a few hours!"

"But I need cookies! I love cookies!" Kou whined.

"Then why don't you marry one?" Konata asked

"I think that's illegal, but if it wasn't I would!...I don't know what type of cookie I'd marry though.." Kou smiled.

"Well, your cookie wife is going to be jealous of all the other cookies in your life..." Konata chuckled. This made Kou freak out even more and start planning his life...with a cookie. "I guess I'll go wake up Draco, I'm not going to continue this conversation."

"Then we can go buy cookies right?" Kou asked.

"Yep, but if Draco's dead then we can't, I said when he wakes up." Konata explained. "In our world, not in Hell."

"Damn it..." Kou muttered. Konata sighed and walked upstairs. Meanwhile, Kou made a list of cookies. "There's sugar cookies, but I really like chocolate chip cookies too...hm..maybe a certain brand of cookies? Damn, this is hard..."

"Draco, get the hell up!" Konata snapped, making her friend jump slightly.

Draco yawned and sat up. "Can I have like...five hours?"

"You get five seconds, Kou is freaking out downstairs because we don't have cookies." Konata sighed.

"But Konata! He can live!" Draco whined. Konata shook her head.

"C'mon, leafs go. We're out of juice too anyways." Konata muttered.

"My j-juice!? But I love my juice, I couldn't of finished them already!" Draco cried, slightly shocked at how fast the juices went.

"Like I told Kou, you love them so much then marry one." Konata rolled her eyes and dragged Draco out of bed.

"That's a great idea! What kind of juice would I marry though? I love them all..." Draco was now in deep thought of it as well.

Konata sighed. "What is wrong with these two?"

"Hey, Kona-sama? Kou-dono is flipping out!" Bat told Konata.

"Okay then Bat, I'll he there in a sec. Draco, you better be ready by the time I get back." Konata growled, Draco nodded. Konata sighed and walked downstairs. "Kou, what are you doing that made Bat have to come and get me?"

"Um...nothing..." Kou muttered, hiding away his paper. Bat went over and lightly bit Kou, making him let go of the paper.

"See?" Bat smiled, giving Konata the paper.

"Bat, you are a very good dog...even though you aren't technically a dog, whatever." Konata petted Bat, which always makes him happy. "Kou, why are you taking what I told you literally?"

"Because, it's a great idea! Plus, with my luck, even a cookie would refuse me!" Kou laughed.

Konata rolled her eyes. "Draco is probably going to take it literally too, Bat stay here got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" Bat saluted.

"Draco, times up!" Konata shouted. There was a slight crash sound coming from Draco's room and Konata sighed. "What the fuck did he do this time?"

"Just need...my...3DS..." Draco called back, practically killing himself looking for it.

"Why exactly? We're only going to the store..."

"For the StreetPass! I need those Shadow Links on Link Between Worlds!" Draco smiled as he finally found it. "Okay, let's go!"

"By the way, don't actually marry some juice." Konata told Draco, making sure he wouldn't be like Kou.

"Yay! Draco-dono is done! We can go on an adventure now!" Bat exclaimed.

"Yep, you be happy they let you in Bat, then again...you are my dog...wolf...demon thingy..." Konata smirked.

"He's your thingamijiger!" Kou shouted.

"Sure, we'll go with the nonexistent word." Konata rolled her eyes. "C'mon, before the store closes."

"But...it's only twelve..." Draco pointed out.

"Yes, but by the time we actually leave and get there when you two get distracted so much..." Konata explained. "Especially since it takes like five hours for you guys to decide what kind of shit you want. Since you're both 'in love' with different things."

"Oh...right..." They both smiled sheepishly.

~END~

Inu: that...is how we express love without romance actually being in the main series...yet. I should probably start putting more of it in though...cuz it gets kinda funny...


	3. Theme Light, Bat's Fear

Inu: okay, this is easier! Way easier! And I actually know what I'm doing more of so...we'll see,CITS more of light and dark though so...whatever.

~START~

THEME THREE: LIGHT

Night can be a pain, a major pain. Especially when there's two fuckers that stay up all night and a wolf demon that's scared of the dark. Konata sighed. "You two better actually get sleep, if you don't then it's not my problem when you fall asleep in class."

"But Konata! We just don't get tired!" Draco whined.

"It's not our fault!" Kou stated.

"Yeah, whatever. At least get three hours of sleep. Now, I have Bat to deal with." Konata told them and then went upstairs. Bat was never the biggest fan of the dark, in fact he needed light to do everything. This was somewhat a problem since light wasn't always available, and Bat couldn't use up all his energy on his flame form. He still wasn't the smartest demon in the world, as he doesn't like turning on lights...which is a problem.

"Bat, you think you can sleep today?" Konata asked. Bat looked up from what he was doing and shook his head.

"I don't wanna! There's not enough light...why can't it be day forever?" Bat stated.

"C'mon Batty, there isn't light everywhere..." Konata sighed. "And sometimes you need to do things without light."

"But...light is good..." Bat mumbled.

"Nothing is going to happen if there isn't light...unless light isn't around for at least like twelve hours a day but I'm not going to make your fear for dark and need for light even worse!" Konata smiled and picked up Bat.

"What if something does happen though? I'm scared..." Bat muttered, slightly crying.

"How can something happen when you're always with me?" Konata asked. "And you're the only one allowed on my room, not even Fizz and Fuzz can come in here." That was a very true statement, no one ever went in her room because they were scared and Konata didn't like people in her room anyways. Fizz and Fuzz stayed fairly far from her room as well, if they needed anything, they'd go to Draco or Kou since they don't sleep. Bat, on the other hand, was very dependent on Konata. Bat couldn't ever do anything on his own, he didn't like to. He was the most common thing anyone would see with Konata and if he wasn't around people would start to wonder. At times, Bat wouldn't even let Konata go to school, but the principal understood and just made Konata drag him around a lot. Sometimes Bat can be such a pain.

"But...they're older than me!" Bat cried.

"That doesn't matter! I mean, Soko stays outside all by himself and doesn't complain. You'll be fine Bat, no one is going to do anything, especially when you never leave my side."

"Can we leave the closet light on?" Bat asked.

"Of course." Konata smiled. "If you can't sleep then wake me up or go play with Draco and Kou okay?"

"Okay, Kona-sama..." Bat yawned. Bat fell asleep for a little while but woke up and was a little scared again. He didn't want to go downstairs because he didn't like bothering people, so he just woke up Konata...which is still kinda bothering people.

"You got scared already? The light is on Bat." Konata sighed.

"I don't wanna sleep...I'm not that tired anymore..." Bat whispered. Konata got up and turned on the light, letting Bat roam around the room.

"Well, good thing you have your toys in here I guess. Play for as long as you want, I've got some work to finish anyways." Konata smiled. Sometimes she thought is would be much easier to deal with Zero.

~DAY TIME~ Location: Shadow Realm

"LIGHT! Oh god, there's light! Lots of it!" Zero shouted, frantically running around.

"He does realize he's in a dark closet right?" Zane asked, Zonata shrugged.

"He's a Dark of Bat, not even supposed to be here. Who knows what to expect from him." Zonata replied.

"Same would go for Rave!" Zero growled.

"Yeah, but I have a purpose here." Rave stated. "I keep this place stable, there's lots of Lights that do that. And it's not like I live here, unlike you." Rave explained.

"Well...Zonata-chan, Rave is being a bastard!" Zero cried.

"And you're being a hyper as fuck weirdo that hates light, what do you want me to do about it?" Zonata told the demon wolf. Zero growled and tilted his pure black fadora that shielded his eyes from the evil light.

"Why is there light in the Shadow Realm anyways?" Zero asked.

"Because we're on the same planet maybe? I don't know, all planets in this universe have night and day." Zane explained.

"Not the entire universe, more like this galaxy." Zonata corrected.

"Whatever, who said I was a genius again?" Zane growled.

"You did, yesterday." Zonata stated.

"She has a point..." Rave agreed.

"That was different..." Zane muttered.

"It's obvious that you're a part of Draco! You act just like him!" Zero smirked.

"Yeah and for a Dark, you sure act opposite unlike you're supposed to." Zane pointed out. "Bat is scared of the dark, and you hate the light, close opposites."

"Well...I don't have anything to say about that..." Zero muttered. Zane laughd and pulled out a mirror, reflecting the sun to Zero's direction, "AW FUCK!"

"Zane, don't torment the poor demon. He is still a puppy y'know." Zonata sighed. "And if you continue to torment him, I will have to hurt you."

"Fine, fine..." Zane sighed. "You got off lucky, Mutt." Zero only laughed and stuck his tongue out. Afterwards though, they had even more problems...looks light light isn't the best thing for Zero after all.

~END~

Inu: accomplishment reached? No, not yet! Still more and it is going to get weird eventually! Especially since the next theme is dark...great...


	4. Theme Dark, Zero's Usual Mornings

Inu: this...is an actual what the fuck type chapter...just...just I don't even know, but it has as much humor as hostile things can have...then again, Konata uses the word pineapple in great ways...anyways, I gave this one a bit of an exception since well, dark is like light in a way so instead! You get the DARK Realm, meaning this is a cheater about Zero.

~START~ Location: Dark Realm

THEME FOUR: DARK

A normal day for Zero. Wake up, change to Yōkai form after being in Hanyō form for the night and do...morning stuff. Zero sighed. "Stupid Dark Realm, what's there to do here? Nothing. Absolutely nothing." For some odd reason, someone knocked on his door. That's a first. Zero is never home and if he is, he doesn't answer his door since really, he doesn't have friends in this realm, they're all in the Shadow Realm or Light Realm. Zero let out a low growl and opened his door. "Yes?"

"Hey, Zero! What's up!?" Zero mentally shot himself. Blair, a cat demon...acquaintance was at his door. He was always too hyperactive for Zero's liking so he rarely talked to him. Some people in this realm said they were a great team or whatever, but Zero really didn't care.

"What do you want, Blair?" Zero asked. Blair only laughed.

"Aw, come on! A friend can't just come and visit?" Blair smirked.

"No." Zero answered, he wanted to close the door but Blair could easily predict that. Zero sighed. "Look, if you don't got a reason to be here, leave. Like...now."

"What? Come on, Zero! You never stay here!" Blair sighed, crossing his arms. "Why don't we stick to our Hanyō forms and go get a smoothie or somethin'?"

"Nope. I'm good." Zero stated. Blair sighed again.

"You're so boring Zero! Have fun once in a while!" Blair complained. Zero mumbled a few cuss words before glaring at Blair.

"Only today, got it? Other than that, I will continue to act as I do to you now." Zero warned, Blair smiled. The silver cat demon turned into his Hanyō form, as well as Zero did.

"Let's hurry, they're giving discounts today if we're early!" Blair exclaimed, dragging Zero along. The Dark Realm seemed to be filled with demons like them, so it wasn't rare to see random people with animal ears and tails around. The two demons arrived at the smoothie place fairly quickly, being fast animals and all. "What's up, world?"

"The world is outside, Blair." The worker sighed. "I see you dragged along Zero today. It's been a while since I've seem you around, Zero."

"Yeah, well I don't particularly like being here..." Zero growled lowly.

"It's because of those Shadows right?" The worker asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, they are my friends. As well as the original version of me and all his friends..." Zero shrugged. "Just give me a cookie or something."

"Will do! What about you, Blair?"

"Hm...I want...a banana smoothie!" Blair smiled. "And not all suave, ya know? That's Zero's job!"

"Huh? What the hell are you talkin' about?" Zero asked. He knew what suave meant but...for Blair to use it was weird.

"Haha, smoothie is also a guy who's suave, like you!" Blair explained. "You can't deny it either! Everyone knows you're a very popular demon!"

"I guess...but what does it matter?" Zero sighed, taking a bite from his cookie. "Ya know, it's not like I'm interested in getting in a relationship."

"So you're a playboy type demon?" Blair asked. "All flirty with all the girls?"

"What? No! Why are we even talking about this!?" Zero growled, regretting the fact that his blush was so much more visible since he was in Hanyō form. "God, you're an idiot!"

"No I'm not! I'm just saying, you've got the best chance out of anyone I know!" Blair laughed when Zero slapped him.

"Why do the days I stay in the Dark Realm end like this!?" Zero muttered, not really directing the question to anyone.

"Because you have to spend time with people just like you! Even if I'm just a Neko Akuma!" Blair answered, giving a slight glare, his gold eyes could pierce into anyone's soul...except Zero's. Zero seemed to have a very scary-like silvery color to his eyes, so him even looking at Blair made the cat uneasy. There was also the fact it was a cat and dog situation.

"Really though, all my weird conversations happen with you. Only you." Zero sighed. He seemed to have calmed down from before, becoming more friendly with the other demon.

"Heheh, I guess! Anyways, are you sure you're a wolf? From the dog family, you seem more like a fox! Foxy, foxy~!" Blair asked.

"I'm certain that I am a wolf, thank you very much." Zero stated, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. He leaned back in the chair and practically just chilled out like that.

"Hey, gray foxes exist." Blair pointed out. "You could be a half breed. I'm half cheetah, half domesticated cat."

"Wow, you're domesticated!" Zero couldn't help but laugh. Most demon animals weren't domesticated, so it was quite amazing to find one who was! Then again, Bat was also domesticated, but whatever!

"Shut up! You're nice to actual humans!" Blair growled, this made Zero stop laughing and give him a death glare. Blair only shuddered, looked away, and drank his smoothie in silence.

"Still scared of me? Hmph, I guess we can't really get along then." Zero sighed, chuckling to himself.

"Be quiet, half breed." Blair mumbled. "I declare you half wolf, half fox!"

"Why do I have to be half fox!?" Zero asked.

"That's easy! It's because you're so sly! I mean, come on! You're super cunning! Believe me, my sister told me so." Blair smiled.

"Since when did you listen to her? She's a year younger than us!" Zane queried.

"Since she wouldn't shut up about you being hot and whatever and how she wanted to go out with you cuz you're a bad boy and whatnot. Eh, I don't know but she talks to me about it like every second of my life, that's why I came to visit you!" Blair explained. "Hm...now tha sounds weird."

"Well, sorry I can't help my looks." Zero smirked, making Blair growl slightly at him.

"So now you agree with me?" Blair sighed. "You're so confusing Zero!"

"I try!" Zero laughed. He didn't seem in a bad mood at all now, the only thing Blair could guess was that it was just Zero waking up fully.

"Liar! Fox-wolf is a liar! I should call you like...folf...or...wox?" Blair was now in his own train of thought, until Zero slapped him upside the head. "Hey, question. How do you not practically kill yourself with the spikes on your bracelets?"

"Hm? Oh yeah...I kinda forget they're real so I don't know...they never hurt anyways, and I'm just that good." Zero shrugged. "Same goes for my collar, but...I didn't have time to get it this morning."

"You're a wox of spikes..." Blair stated with a smile. "That's a good thing, don't worry!"

"Yeah, well I'm a canine, not a feline. We handle things better." Zero smirked.

"Don't say feline! It makes me sound feminine, but I swear to god I'm straight, okay!?" Blair growled. "Or heterosexual, for you're smart vocabulary that I don't have!"

"Okay, you're a kitty cat, better?" Zero smirked again as Blair looked like he was gonna shoot himself. "Heh, okay, okay! You're a cat."

"Oh yeah! And back to that foxy topic! Y'know, girls only talk to me to ask about you. What. The. Fuck." Blair sighed.

"Okay, you're all obsessed with girls apparently, while I don't even care. I'm guessing it's a canine thing, ya know? Canines are more dominant." Zero shrugged. "Why do you care?"

"Because, unlike you, I don't want to be that guy in the bar that doesn't have a girlfriend." Blair explained.

"What if we aren't at the bar?" Zero asked.

"Well...I don't fuckin' know!" Blair exclaimed. "But you know...I somewhat think your looks come from that fedora..."

"Sure 'bout that? Bat is the same and they just think of him as adorable." Zero shrugged.

"Yeah well, Bat seems different." Blair sighed.

"Y'know, we've already lied to Bat already...we told him that most Darks and Shadows have names that start with z..." Zero then chuckled slightly. "But thinking it through, there's always that exception."

"Shut up!" Blair growled. "This is stupid, I hate my name!"

"Hey, my name is a number." Zero pointed out. "What's two minus two?"

"Zero...oh, yeah...you're name is a number..." Blair smiled. "But most people call you Zeno, have you noticed?"

"Yeah, it's like a pet name...nothing was intended. I. Am. No ones. Pet." Zero shrugged but then griped. "But y'know, I have gotta go, see ya later, Blairy."

"See ya Ziltchy!" Blair called to his friend. Zero glared at his kitty friend for using a synonym for zero, for nothing. That was the only problem Zero could ever have with his name, it meant nothing. It wasn't even a real name. Of course, that was the reason that he didn't have the highest self esteem, but Blair always seemed to be able to raise it, even with conversations like the one he just had.

~LATER~ Location: Shadow Realm

"Hey guys! Sorry I missed the entire morning, someone kinda dragged me to the smoothie place..." Zero greeted.

"I thought you didn't have friends in the Dark Realm..." Zonata sighed.

"Who is this person? Or demon?" Zane asked. Rave honestly didn't care, he just stayed doing his own thing.

"Well, he's not really my friend but...his name is Blair, he's a Neko Akuma!" Zero explained. "We used to be neighbors, but I moved so yeah..."

"Did you enjoy your morning at least?" Rave asked,

"I guess...I mean, it was kinda awkward but whatever!" Zero smiled. "Hey Zonata? I'm not a half am I?"

"I'm fairly sure you are a purebred Zero." Zonata replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh...just cuz..." Zero chuckled. "And I am purebred wolf right?"

"Yes. What, you think you're a fox now or something?" Zonata cocked an eyebrow at the demon.

Zero laughed nervously. "Heheh...maybe..."

"What gave you that idea?" Zane asked.

"Um...Blair..." Zero answered with a sheepish grin. "Man, I feel like I'm being interrogated!"

"In a way, you are!" Rave smiled.

After that, Zero spent the day like he always did. Messing around and causing havoc with his friends. Though from this day on...his mornings always started at the smoothie shop with Blair, talking about god knows what. Afterwards, he would come to the Shadow Realm, only to be asked what the subject of the day was...that meaning what he had talked about with Blair.

~END~

Inu: basically just Zero's mornings, it makes dark a better theme. Because in reality, what could anyone do for dark? Plus, this is pretty interesting for me to write, especially since Blair is just an all out fun kitty cat...feline...er...Neko Akuma...that sounds feminine too...poor Blair...he's to feminine to be hetero...but he doesn't look feminine! Trust. Me. He doesn't!


	5. Theme Insanity, Sugar High Much?

Inu: a bit of a change since...I was fairly hyper so...have insanity switched with imaginary! And extra note, as you know, this story doesn't go by the actual days so it's towards the end of September for the first semester.

~START~ Location: Battle Institute

THEME FIVE: INASNITY

"What the fuck?" Konata sighed, watching Tyler as he dragged Zakari across the floor.

"He lost a bet! Now he has to fucking do what he said!" Tyler growled.

"No! Fuck. Off!" Zakari snapped. "...this hurts after a while."

Phoenix laughed. "How can this day get any more random?"

"The fact that Zak also has to have this blanket all day." Tyler stated. He held up a blanket that could obviously be told to be Zakari's.

"MY BLANKET!" Zakari shouted and grabbed it from Tyler. "Don't. Touch. My. Blanket."

"What can you do about that?" Tyler smirked.

"I will cut you." Zakari glared at his friend.

"So, anyone else agree Zak has gone to insanity?" Elliot smiled.

"Everyone does. God knows why he's so hyper today." Konata shrugged.

"I had cinnamon rolls for breakfast." Zakari stated, crossing his arms. "I think I had too much cinnamon though."

"That's an understatement..." Phoenix chuckled. "You're like a little kid, where's the arrogant sarcasm gone?"

"To oblivion." Zakari joked, rolling his eyes. "This blanket shall be my jacket for today because SOMEONE didn't let me get mine before we left."

"It's ninety degrees outside! You don't need some stupid jacket!" Tyler sighed heavily.

"Yeah, I do." Zakari muttered, pulling part of the blanket over his head.

"You've got some serious issues don't you?" Elliot asked.

"Somewhat." Zakari laughed. "I'm just hyper is all!"

"That's obvious." Konata sighed. "Calm down, Ari."

"No! Don't call me 'Ari'!" Zakari complained.

"I'll call you what I want, Ari." Konata growled, crossing her arms. "I'm actually glad to have left Bat with Kou today..."

"Wouldn't Kou just show up eventually?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, but by then Ari'll either be calmed down or knocked out." Konata shrugged.

"Hey, it's half Tyler's fault!" Zakari stated. "We spent an hour cleaning up our dorm because he wanted to throw popcorn around!"

"No I didn't! You did it first!" Tyler growled. The two then just started arguing with each other, both had been driven to insanity. and of course, making the situation even worse...Kou got early release from school.

"Hey guys! What's u—why is Zak wearing a blanket?" Kou asked.

"Who knows, Tyler says he lost a bet but we aren't sure." Elliot shrugged.

"Blankets are awesome though." Zakari muttered.

"Yay, blankets!" Bat smiled, crawling under the blanket with Zakari.

"Even wolves love blankets." Zakari smirked.

"Well, besides the fact that he's a childish five year old wolf, he also loves anything that keeps him warm." Konata sighed. "Though it's not like the air conditioner is on yet..."

"Who cares? Not like we're going anywhere, we can wait for the air conditioner!" Zakari smiled.

"By the way Kou, you missed the best thing ever." Phoenix laughed.

"What did I miss?" Kou asked.

"Just Zakari crawling on the floor because he was too lazy to stand up and walk, go under the coffee table, decide he didn't like being there but stayed anyways until Tyler started dragging him across the floor." Phoenix explained.

"God damn it! That sounds hilarious!" Kou cursed himself. "I should've skipped today!"

"Hey, weirdos! What's up?" Cameron asked, walking into the main corridor of the left wing...where the group usually stayed. "Oh, Zak's being like that today..."

"Like what?" Tyler asked.

"Back at home, we call that Zak 2.0 since he's extremely hyper and childish, it doesn't happen that often though...but he still talks to himself..." Cameron smiled.

"I'm not talking to myself!" Zakari growled. "You're just too stupid to understand!"

"Says the one who's under a blanket and covered in dust from the floor." Cameron sighed

"Not my fault that Tyler dragged me across the floor!" Zakari stated.

"Okay, now you're just being weirder than usual." Cameron pointed out. "I'm gonna go take away some of your pocky so you don't stay hyper." With that, Cameron exited the main corridor.

"My...pocky..." Zakari mumbled.

"I'll buy you more, but only if you calm down by the next twenty four hours." Konata sighed.

"Yay!" Zakari exclaimed. He leaned back on the couch, since he was already on the floor and Bat had fallen asleep like always, but it didn't really matter, he usually sat on the floor. "Konata, sit next to me today!"

"Ugh...fine..." Konata sighed, sitting on the floor with her hyperactive friend.

"Awesome!" Zakari smiled and hugged Konata. Because of that, he received an amazing death glare from Tyler.

"Wait—I just realized, if the first semester is almost over shouldn't it be getting colder, not hotter?" Phoenix asked.

"It's going to be around forty degrees or less within the next hour." Elliot shrugged.

"That's why we got early release! It was really cold!" Kou exclaimed.

"What is it...like almost October by now?" Phoenix sighed.

"I fucking hate October." Konata muttered.

"Why's that?" Tyler asked. The conversation seemed to slightly wake Bat up, as he actually heard the conversation.

"Kona-sama, isn't your birthday in October?" Bat questioned innocently, as he did just wake up.

"Be quiet Bat, I'd hit you if you weren't with Ari right now." Konata growled.

"Your birthday is in October!? When is it?" Zakari queried. Konata silently cursed the small wolf for his small comments.

"The second." Konata sighed.

"Well, that's in like...a few days!" Zakari practically freaked out.

"Who cares? What does it matter anyways?" Konata mumbled.

"It's everything Konata!" Kou smiled. "But before we converse on that, let's get Zak out of insanity!"

"I'M NOT INSANE!"

~END~

Inu: and that's how Zak was originally going to be...well, half of it. But of course, I couldn't keep him as an insane weirdo. There's a side story of complete and utter randomness because I haven't gone to sleep yet!...and I have school...whatever, writing this was worth it since it kinda got me out of Writer's Block!


	6. Theme Rivalry, Love, Hate, and Rejection

Inu: I couldn't think of anything for Break so...you get Rivalry. But not Rivalry like Zakari and Draco rivalry, cuz god knows how that happened still, you get an original unedited chapter. I'm just reading over and adding details to understand it better! And everyone's personality might be different but that's just how it was...though, it's not that different and this isn't that much rivalry either, mostly though

~START~

THEME SIX: RIVALRY

Valentine's Day was tomorrow and holy fucking shit were two certain people about to murder each other. "I'm gonna win, ya know. She obviously likes me better!" Zakari laughed, crossing his arms.

"Psh, yeah right! Keep dreamin' Zak!" Tyler smirked, pulling the back of Zakari's office chair until it fell over.

"Fuck!" Zakari cursed. Tyler only laughed. "You bastard!"

"Like it wasn't gonna happen in the next tow seconds because of your own stupidity!" Tyler rolled his eyes.

"...Shut up." Zakari muttered, picking up the chair then sitting on his bed with his laptop. "Don't even need the computer, I have my laptop."

"What're you looking at anyways?" Tyler asked, sitting next to him and looking at the laptop screen. "Hm? Lookin' at some po—" And he got slapped in the face with a box of pocky.

"I'm looking at Amazon fucker! God, your terrible! I already told you I needed to buy some new—"

"Co—" Pocky to the face again.

"Chains." Zakari finally finished with a sigh.

"Why~! So you—" More pocky to the face.

"Because the ones I have are covered in lots of blood. It's terrible like you and just like you, I can't do anything about it."

"Maybe if you back off, I'll stop being so terrible." Tyler smirked.

"Not in an eternity!" Zakari growled. "You know what? I'll do this later...fuck all of this. I'm gonna go hang out with the others, you can stay here you sick bastard." Zakari put on his jacket and left. Tyler only laughed.

"Nope, I'm comin' too!" Tyler followed his 'friend' and locked the room door.

~LATER~ (Like two minutes later cuz the Corridor isn't that far from their room)

"Hey guys!" The two boys said in unison. Like always, the group was either doing something together or their own thing, today seemed to be together since Phoenix got Konata to play video games with him.

"Hey Zak, hey Tyler." Phoenix greeted, not looking off of the screen. Maybe it had been a bad choice to play Smash Bros with Konata, because with no effort...she was winning.

"Bojour, amour~!" Zakari smirked and sat down next to Konata.

"French?" Konata asked.

"Yep!" Zakari smiled.

"Good for you, I already know you speak Fremch, Ari." Konata sighed.

"I know you do, but I thought I'd prove it." Zakari laughed. "Vous savez, parce que Je t'aime?"

"What are you even saying, Ari? We speak English." Konata asked, taking her eyes off of the screen to look at him. Of course, that wouldn't mess up her chance of beating Phoenix for the millionth time.

"Oh, well...it's...it's not anything important!" Zakari laughed nervously, also hoping Konata wouldn't care that he was blushing.

"Whatever floats you pineapple..." Konata mumbled and went back to her game with Phoenix.

"What'd you say?" Elliot asked.

"Just...y'know..." Zakari looked down. God damn it! Why couldn't he actually say shit in English? Fuck his talents!

"Wow. That's new." Elliot chuckled.

"Sh-Shut up!" Zakari growled. He opened a box of pocky and began to eat it, ignoring everything else.

"Phoenix, you're obviously going to lose..." Tyler pointed out.

"DONT YOU THINK I ALREADY KNOW THAT!?" Phoenix asked as his character died again which brought up the ending screen, showing Konata had won. "How? You even looked away!"

"Don't think I don't get any practice done with how much Draco forces me into it." Konata shrugged.

"Well, fuck." Phoenix sighed, crossing his arms and leaning back on the couch.

"You can have some pocky to make ya feel better." Zakari offered, of course he was being nice now...he did almost confess in English...way to go, Zakari!

"Nah, I don't even like pocky that much." Phoenix refused.

"Don't...like...pocky!? You're insane!" Zakari exclaimed. "Everyone likes pocky!"

Phoenix laughed, how much did he love using sarcasm to refuse people? More than he loved hitting people with pillows. "Not everyone, I'm sure lots of people don't like pocky."

"I only like pocky when I'm not getting slapped in the face with it." Tyler smiled.

"Wel—THATS YOUR FAULT I DO IT!" Zakari shouted. "Elliot, you like pocky right?"

"Yeah, it's good." Elliot shrugged.

"How about you Konata? Please don't hate pocky!" Zakari asked.

"Of course I like pocky, Ari. Phoenix is just messing with you, calm down." Konata chuckled.

"Wha—...you're not..." Zakari sighed. "Ah, whatever..." He couldn't even be angered about his stupid pet name at the moment...he was more angered at Phoenix for lying to him. Everyone. Likes. Pocky. It's a fact. No one can refuse it. And though he hated the name 'Ari', he did kinda like it...since he was the only one who got a pet name.

"Ari, just calm down." Konata muttered.

"Konata, why do you give him a pet name?" Tyler asked, trying to hide the jealousy in his tone...and it worked.

"Just cuz I want to. I don't really see any other reason." Konata shrugged. "The definition of pet name is a name used instead of a person's first name to show familiarity."

"Or fondness." Tyler finished.

"Yeah, but come on! You really think Konata would be fond of anyone?" Phoenix smirked. "She's a coldblooded criminal anyways." Aaaand there goes Zakari and Tyler's inner sanity.

"Of course not. Romance is an idiotic feeling, and honestly I could care less about it." Konata sighed. Aaaand there goes their outer sanity as well, now they're both fully insane! "And I'm not a criminal...anymore."

"How can romance be stupid? You're kidding right?" Zakari asked. "I mean, everything has romance in it!"

"First of all, stop freaking out so much and sit down." Konata growled. Zakari took a deep breath and sat down again. "Second of all, I know that and I'm not kidding. The only thing romance does is pull you down when something happens and devastates you when you get rejected." Zakari mentally agreed with the last part...since he currently was devastated.

"But what about the good things?" Tyler asked. "You know like being happy and what-not?"

"Yeah, no. I don't care either way, and why should you two care that I don't like it?" Konata sighed.

"No reason!" They both answered immediately.

"The only thing I'm saying is love is had and hate is a whore." Konata stated.

"So what about Bat?" Elliot asked. That had been the first intelligent question since the topic arose.

"Well, I can't say much about him. I mean, he is my wolf and all but it's different in a way. It wouldn't be the same kind of love." Konata replied.

"Wait—so what if you did fall in love?" Zakari questioned.

"I don't know really. Though it's a weak feeling, it's still unavoidable. Everyone does at one point or another." Konata sighed. "There's not much to do about that, I'd just have to accept it I guess..."

"And if that person felt the same?" Tyler continued the weird questioning. Of course, both him and Zakari were curious of all this, for the same reason too.

"Then it's just like you said, Tyler. Love brings happiness until you get rejected, not everything is a stupid fairytale. God knows why fairytales even exist, it only gives kids a hopeless dream of true love and love at first sight, which never happens." Konata shrugged. "And while we're on the topic, you guys do know it's a rule that if you like someone that on Valentine's Day you have to get them something right? Just thought I should tell you guys, though it is a stupid rule." Zakari and Tyler froze. God damn it, they were not liking that rule.

"Let's get off this stupid topic! Konata, I want a rematch! I'm going to win this time!" Phoenix growled.

"Sure thing, I'll go easy on you this time though." Konata smirked. The rest of the day seemed to be normal, well except Zakari and Tyler being distant and constantly glaring at each other.

~NEXT DAY~

"I do NOT want to do this..." Zakari sighed, hiding under his precious blanket.

"Heh, well then I guess that means you have finally backed off, you'd get rejected anyways!" Tyler laughed. Zakari immediately got out of his blanket.

"No way! Not ever! You're going to be the one rejected!" Zakari shouted. Though truly they were both scared of her reaction. The two had been arguing and thinking about their own things since New Years...but didn't think that this day would come so fast.

"I kinda don't want to either though..." Tyler muttered.

"I've got an idea! What if we just told her that this stuff was from some other guys that were too scared?" Zakari suggested.

"That's a pretty good idea! Let's do it!" Tyler smiled. And with some actual confidence..they were still not ready.

They both decided to go after a while, walking around the buildings for a while, still deciding whether they should go to Konata or not. They saw a bunch of other people following the rules, like Cameron did...and actually didn't get rejected. "Okay, if that moron didn't get rejected than I sure as hell won't!" Zakari growled.

"So we're going?" Tyler asked, but never got an answer before Zakari dragged him along. "Okay then..."

After a few minutes if walking, they found Konata, who, of course, was with Bat. "Hey Konata!" Zakari smiled.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Konata greeted. Bat stayed silent, but waved as he moved to sit on Konata's head.

"Did Bat get a new fedora, first of all?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, he needed one so I just bought him one." Konata shrugged.

"He looks fedorable!" Zakari exclaimed.

"Way to go, Ari. A play on words!" Konata laughed. "Anyways, what else did you guys want?" The two blushed.

"W-Well, some guys we know wanted us to give you these cuz they were kinda scared to..." Zakari explained, both of them giving Konata various things...which Bat wanted to carry cuz...cuz he's Bat, I don't know!

"Uh..okay then. Well, I have to go get some work done, see ya guys later." Konata smiled. "Oh, and tell these guys that they're quite thoughtful, and I wouldn't dare reject anyone like that." And with that, she left, Bat following with some random wagon he found...and he looked even more fedorable walking with a wagon for god knows why.

"We...wouldn't..."

"Have been rejected!?" The two boys shouted. Their shocked attitude didn't last long before they started arguing again.

"Hey, Zak!" Phoenix called. "I know your birthday isn't until December, but would you like a mistletoe for your birthday?" Zakari blushed.

"SHUT UP PHOENIX! I WILL SLIT YOUR THROAT!" Zakari shouted.

"So...that's a no right?" Phoenix asked.

"No, get me one anyways." Zakari mumbled before walking away.

~END~

Inu: not the full chapter but what could be put without spoilers. But one thing is, Zak doesn't get a mistletoe on his birthday. He got a box, no he didn't. I'm not gonna say what it was but whatever! Live with this weird yet amazing chapter! And Bat is always adorable, despite anything this story could say or anything anyone would say, even the hostile Bat is adorable. And the mental image of Bat with a wagon...I'm not even...just adorable.


	7. Theme Heaven, Artificial Hell

Inu: I love easy things! That's about all I can say, though this was part of an original chapter so...have fun with this! Also, I'll continue this enough to exactly where we are in AEL, Konata and Zak become a couple.

~START~

THEME SEVEN: HEAVEN

Heaven and Hell, what's the difference? Nothing. Completely nothing. Heaven is just for people who have committed less sins. Of course, all Immortals were to be in Hell though, as only Satan could grant Immortality. God, on the other hand, gave Invincibility. And before anyone asks, yes, it is possible to hurt an Invincible just as it is to eternally kill an Immortal. And to make things fair, every few months, all Immortals and Invincibles would be gone for a week. The Immortals stayed in Heaven for a week, as the Invincibles did the same in Hell.

Today, it was a bit special. It was Friday but the time got extended for an unknown reason, meaning Konata was stuck in a Heaven for two weeks rather than one. Only problem, Heaven was more of Hell than Hell. What does that mean? That means Heaven is fucking stupid. There's nothing. No one. Everyone commits too many sins. Every person Konata has ever gotten along with has been in Hell, everyone in Heaven is too religious...or too kind, too proper, too considerate. No one here knew how to be evil, or even to get the cops' attention. All except the Immortals.

"This is fucking boring as hell." Konata muttered.

"Of course not! Hell is so impure!" One girl growled.

"Oh yeah? Then tell me. If Heaven is for those who have caused few sins but the majority is good and Hell is the opposite, then shouldn't the purest part be the PURE Heaven? For those pricks that haven't done a single bad thing in their life?" Konata asked. "And don't use the wrong definition of prick please."

"Hmph, I think we all know who's the worst one here!" The girl stated.

"Ya know, you shouldn't provoke her..." Mumbled an Immortal, maybe the only one Konata could even get along with. "Some say she's the devil herself! Though, it's just the raising."

"Hey! I'm offended by that, Nico!" Konata growled sarcastically. "I take pride in my 'parents' work!"

"Haha, yeah right! What parents!?" Nico asked.

"The ones I met a few weeks ago." Konata smirked. "Abandonment is the best technique to raising the perfect child!"

"So is scarring." Nico added. Of course, he had been scarred as a child...both mentally and physically...but no one cared, it made him so much more interesting.

"Yeah, now you're a sick minded bastard because of it!" Konata laughed.

"And you're a psychopathic bitch." Nico smirked. "And remind me, who's idea was it to try to explode a fridge in the Lava Lake?"

"I was seven!" Konata growled. Nico was three years older than Konata, making him 'more mature'...in another Universe! "And tell me who decided it was okay to rob a store and burn everything just so you could get it from the Fire Pit and actually have something to do while you were dead?"

"Both of you, stop. Now. We understand that you are both terrible people that deserve the Darkest part of Hell but unfortunately Immortals can't go there. Calm down and be quiet, we don't need the truly good people to be scarred." God stated.

"Yes, sir..." The two muttered. They had to listen to him, if they didn't...there were big consequences. The biggest one being Immortality being taken away, meaning you were finally dead.

~DAY 2~

So now what? There was nothing to do, and no one could really talk...without corrupting someone who already was there. Plus, they couldn't work on things of their normal life, since there was no way to get that stuff and no phone connections to the Living World. Great, just great! "Hey, who're you?" Asked a guy that looked a lot similar to Zakari except his hair was black and in a different style, but extremely similar to Zakari's.

"Konata, why?" Konata asked, glaring at the guy.

"Um...just cuz...I have a cousin who always talks about a girl and she seems like you...I'm Cole by the way." Cole smiled. "Cole Marek."

"Okay then, Cole. You're weird as fuck." Konata shrugged.

"Hey, do you know any Boltons by any chance?" Cole asked randomly.

"Uh...yeah. One of my friends and his family..." Konata responded. "Why?"

"Oh really!? What's his name?" Cole continued. Konata kept finding this weirder and weirder.

"It's Zakari..." Konata stated with uncertainty.

"Zakari? Is his older brother's name Cameron? And have another brother who's exactly six months older and named Oliver? Plus have a younger sister named Celeste?" Cole smiled. (This was made after they all met the rest of his family)

"Y-Yeah...but I guess a Heaven person would know right? I mean...it's not rare for you people to know..." Konata shrugged.

"Yeah! Cuz he's my cousin!" Cole exclaimed. "I'm a Fallen of Heaven and my sister is the Fallen of Hell!"

"Oh, okay." Konata smiled.

"You're the Immortal right? Killed by Kaiso, the strongest alien known?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, how'd you get this information? Fallens of Heaven never learn about Immortals." Konata shrugged.

"Oh, it's like I said earlier...Zak talks about you all the damn time!" Cole smirked. Konata blushed slightly. "You like him, don'tcha?"

"A little..." Konata muttered. "...Okay, maybe a lot..."

"Haha, thought so! It's so obvious! But he does talk about you a lot." Cole shrugged. "I mean, he's always talking about how beautiful you are and how he wants you to give more attention to him than all the other guys and a bunch of other shit. I don't know, I hardly pay attention." Konata blushed deeper. "You know, you should just tell him. He'd be delighted."

"Yeah...whatever..." Konata mumbled. "Why should I believe you?"

"Because I know him so well! I mean, yeah, he falls so much even though he has perfect balance, and yeah, he is way too much of a troublemaker for his own good, but trust me...he would do anything to make you love him." Cole laughed. If it was possible, Konata would've blushed even deeper.

"Hey Kona? Why are you blushing so much?" Nico asked.

"I'm going to murder you, Nico." Konata mumbled.

"Come on, what's the big deal? What am I gonna do? Tease you 'till your immortality runs out?" Nico asked.

"Yes." Konata stated.

"She loves, emphasis on loves, my cousin~!" Cole smirked. Except right after, he was slapped upside the head by Konata. "Ow! When Zak said you were hostile, he wasn't kidding!"

"That wasn't even her full force..." Nico commented, shuddering slightly.

"I'll go full force on you, Nico." Konata growled. "And I do not love him, okay!?"

"Oh yeah, cuz it's totally possible to only like him a lot. Y'know as he says, he doesn't love you, he's just extremely attracted to you." Cole rolled his eyes.

~DAY 14, LAST DAY~

Konata had been fully annoyed, whether it was by Cole or Nico, or even just some stupid religious person. But today was the last day, the final day of the bright torture. After this day, every time Konata would die, she'd return to the dark, fiery, and hot place called Hell. Also, there were tolerable people...okay, half tolorable, cough, Haru, cough. But today was the end, the final day of this artificial Hell.

"Konata, since you're leaving tomorrow, I dare you to tell Zak that you love him!" Cole demanded.

"What!? No way, I can't do that!" Konata growled.

"Come on, how bad is it gonna be?" Cole asked.

"Terrible." Konata muttered. "But then again...he's already said it."

"What? When? I was never informed of this!" Cole asked frantically.

"Yeah, he went with me to the store and he kept rambling...guess he doesn't really pay attention to what he says." Konata chuckled.

"My god, that's something I haven't heard! Did he ever realize it?" Cole asked.

"Probably by now, yeah...it was right before I was forced here." Konata shrugged.

"Oh, well then of course I haven't heard!" Cole laughed.

"Yeah, whatever. Fine...but I have to go now...back to the Living World. See ya later, Cole." Konata smiled.

"Awesome! Bye Konata~!" Cole chimed.

~LATER~ Location: Battle Institute

"Konata! You're back!" Draco exclaimed.

"Yeah...hey, any of you guys seen Ari around? I need to tell him something." Konata asked.

"Zak? Oh, right~! He's in the office like always!" Kou chimed. "Good luck~!"

"Sh-Shut up, Kou!" Konata growled. "I'll be back." Konata left the group, onto the way to the office. "Yo, Ari!"

"Hm? K-Konata! Welcome back!" Zakari smiled. "How was Hea—" Zakari was cut off. But what had cut him off surprised him, it was Konata...kissing him. "K-Konata?"

"I love you, Ari." Konata mumbled.

"Love you too..." Zakari replied, kissing Konata again.

"Look who owes me twenty bucks." Kou whispered to his friend from outside the office.

"Shut up! Like I knew it was gonna end like this!" Draco whisper shouted, pulling the money from his pocket. "There!"

"Thank you~!" Kou hummed.

~END~

Inu: that's how original chapters work. Somehow, they all end up half weird. But whatever, I don't know if I like this version or the newer version better!


	8. Songfic Challenge

Inu: something new~! Oh, joy...well, I shall explain this one! With my awesome imagination and the guys' awesome random song naming, we made something. This is a songfic challenge, yes, but it's special. I have a list of songs I will show you and I will add to it, and I have a number generator. Each chapter, I will randomly generate a number and write a songfic for the song, now that brings the question; what if I generate the same number multiple times? Well, there's three options, I can A, write another songfic for it, B, skip it and try again, or C choose any song I want to write about. So,coheres the rules. Here is the CURRENT list, yes I will add to it a lot.

1 Melt - Miku Hatsune

2 Secret Police - Miku Hatsune

3 Trick and Treat - Rin and Len Kagamine

4 Bad Apple - Hatsune Miku

5 Eternal Snow - Fullmoon Wo Sagashite

6 Shissou - best by Vic Mignogna

7 Your Gravitation - Sun and Lunar, My Bride is a Mermaid

8 Circulation Love/Renai Circulation - Bakemongatari

9 Your Love Will Surely Skyrocket - Megpoid Gumi

10 Popipo - Hatsune Miku

Inu: right now, I'd be excited for Popipo, Bad Apple, and Eternal Snow! But whatever, you just wait now~!


	9. Songfic, Eternal Snow

Inu: save the damn wait! I was actually writing last night and editing this morning so yay! And you guys got lucky! Remember when I said look forward to Eternal Snow? Well, I got 5, which is Eternal Snow. This is one of the Alternate Universes, yet to be explained in the Main Story...so let's go before I confuse you with logic. Or as ANin says; Lowgic. And it is Ultimate Couple as Kou would say...

~START~

SONG: Eternal Snow

ARTIST/FROM: Fullmoon Wo Sagashite; Route L, Fullmoon, Madoka

FOCUS: Ultimate Couple/Konata x Zakari

((Can look up song and listen for better understanding))

((English lyrics at bottom, after story))

((After editing, I realize that this is long as hell. I actually can't write a short oneshot, they always come out long so...have fun with this?))

Konata sighed. It's been what? A few months since she fell in love with Zakari? Maybe more? She didn't bother to keep track anymore, it wasn't worth it. Though, he was still oblivious to her feelings, even for how long she's had them. It wouldn't matter anyway, he'd most likely never know. Konata couldn't express herself as easily as most people, really she couldn't talk to people easily at all. Blocking them out wasn't much of an option so her friends tried to help a bit, which they did.

Did I ever mention it was winter? The dreaded season of winter. Konata both hated it and loved it, she couldn't decide. The falling snow seemed endless, everyone would play in it for hours. Except her, she wouldn't even dare approach it. People would say that she was so naive, she needed to experience the joy of the snow. But what joy could the snow bring? None at all. None she cared for at least. "Konata, why don't you come outside with us this time? Please?" Zakari asked.

Konata shook her head and looked down. "Sorry Zak, I can't..."

"Why not? I want a real answer Konata!" Zakari sighed.

"I just...I can't. Why do you care if I go anyway? You have all the others!" Konata muttered.

"But the others aren't..." Zakari trailed off. "Ugh, never mind. I can't even get you to have a little fun can I?"

"What's that supposed to mean? You know I'd probably not enjoy it anyways." Konata asked.

"Well, there's gotta be something that makes you happy right? Everyone has something that makes them happy! I swear that I'll find out what makes you happy! Nothing is gonna stop me from finding it and I won't give up!" Zakari stated, his voice filled with determination. "But...I should go outside before i bother you too much right? Yeah, I'd think so. See ya later Konata!" With that, he left.

Konata sighed. "Idiot. You probably will never figure out that you're what makes me happy..." Konata shook off the thought before she'd start blushing, but sighed again. Actually deciding to go outside, she strayed away from the group. She usually did this if she went outside, she wouldn't let her friends have the satisfaction of knowing they made her go outside. The only people to notice would be Bat and Chimera, but they wouldn't tell a soul, especially with their creative mind in making a Snow Fez, which Fez enjoyed.

Konata smiled to herself as she reached the far out destination. A simple frozen over river. It was much more of a sight during the warmer seasons though, since it was currently a hidden ice rink. Konata sat in the snow, looking down into the river. Man, did it suck to be a fish. They were provably freezing cold, mostly dead even. What kind of weird thoughts were those? Just normal ones that kept the thought of Zakari out. Was it weird to say she'd wish that she'd never met him? "Quite the thought..." Konata mumbled. "It would save a lot of my sanity though..."

The time got later and later, until it was finally night. Konata had remembered Bat going on about some meteor shower that he wanted to see tonight, they weren't rare, it was just...no one knew. Though Chimera had explained that this meteor shower seemed different, it contained mostly shooting stars rather than meteors, and yes, he does know they are the same thing. There's one difference though, shooting stars, worked. It was strange, yes, but it was true.

~MEANWHILE~

"Has anyone seen Konata around?" Kou asked.

"Last time I saw her, she was talking to Zak." Phoenix shrugged.

"But Kona-sama is gonna miss the meteor shower..." Bat mumbled, tears threatening to come out.

"Don't fret Bat, I'm sure we'll find the Mistress soon. She is not one to just run off though." Chimera reassured

"Are you sure Oniisan?" Bat asked.

"I'm positive." Chimera smiled. "Where she we start looking?"

"Hm...I don't know..." Draco sighed. "I don't think there's really a place that she would just go to."

"I can go look for her." Zakari smirked.

"Oh really? Why would you volunteer to go?" Elliot asked.

"Cuz, if I find her, maybe I can find out what makes her happy! That's my goal!" Zakari smiled.

"Well then, off you go!" Phoenix laughed.

"He is quite oblivious, wouldn't you agree Bat?" Chimera chuckled.

"Yep! I'm sure a lot lf people have figured it out by now, but she told us so...whatever!" Bat shrugged.

"I'll be back whenever I find Konata!" Zakari exclaimed and ran outside, was he actually getting smarter? Or was he just good at guessing, no one could really tell.

After a few minutes, Konata still remained, quite happy they hadn't found her yet. The meteor shower had begun, and she didn't know why but...she had started to cry a little earlier. She couldn't figure out why, it confused her. She sighed and thought back to something Bat had told her...to make a wish on a shooting star was it? She had only laughed and promised she would. So would she really keep that promise? "...I have to don't I? I couldn't lie to him, that would be cruel." She thought for a moment, the shooting stars were endless so...what would she wish for? Only one thing came to mind, making her blush. "I guess...I wish to spend the rest of time with you...but that's pretty stupid isn't it? I know wishes are supposed to come true but...I know it won't..."

"Found you!" Zakari shouted. Konata jumped slightly. "Heh, sorry, did I scare you?"

"Just a little...I'm fine." Konata sighed.

Zakari sat down next to her and took notice of how far off she was. "Hey, why'd you come all the way over here? It's way far from the Institute."

"That's kinda the point..." Konata mumbled. "I come here a lot, frozen over, it's not that great though..."

Zakari nodded. "I'm sure. But Konata? You started worrying Bat, don't you think it's not a good thing to worry him?"

"He'll be fine. Trust me, he's strong enough to handle himself, and if he needs it, he has Chimera." Konata sighed. She shivered slightly as it began to snow again, damn the snow.

"Hm? You didn't even bother to bring a jacket? Konata, you're going to get sick." Zakari stated.

"I'm fine. Why would it matter anyways? If I get sick, so what? I serve no importance, so you shouldn't bother." Konata growled slightly.

"But you're my friend, that being said, I care if you get sick." Zakari crossed his arms, Konata could only blush slightly. "You can have my jacket, I never get sick."

"I told you, I'm fine. Plus, your jacket is your prized possession Zak." Konata muttered.

"I know it is, but you're one of my prized friends. So, therefore, it is just right. The one time that I'd like to be a gentleman, and you refuse it? You're complicated Konata!" Zakari laughed. He took off his jacket and gave it to Konata anyway. "I'll be expecting to be repaid for that."

"Why should I repay you for something I didn't even want?" Konata asked, looking down to hide her blush.

"Because. Anyways, why won't you look at me?" Zakari responded.

"It's nothing, get over it." Konata mumbled.

"If it was nothing, then you would look at me, but you aren't. What's wrong?" Zakari pointed out. He was right, Konata only had a tendency to look away from people if something was wrong. How did he remember that? No one knows. "Please tell me Konata. I'm your friend, why do you keep hiding everything from us? You won't ever tell us anything, none of us ever know of something's wrong."

"Because you guys shouldn't care." Konata stated.

"But we do, therefore, you should tell us about things!" Zakari growled slightly. After he noticed his sudden anger flash, he sighed. "Sorry, I'm being quite a forceful jerk aren't I?"

"Nothing I'm not used to. Being forceful and jerks." Konata rolled her eyes.

"Good, so I didn't do anything bad. Well, whatever. Can you please look at me?" Zakari asked. "Konata, if something is wrong, why won't you tell me?"

"That's what I've been trying to do for months..." Konata muttered, though it was inaudible. She sighed and looked up, Zakari instantly became worried.

"What's wrong? Why were you crying?" Zakari asked, the worry evident in his voice.

"It's nothing." Konata stated.

"It's obviously not nothing if you were crying! You never cry, not even when Fizz and Fuzz died!" Zakari growled. Though, that didn't help...it only made the situation worse. Konata began to sob slightly again, thinking of the two small creatures. "Gah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring them up, I swear! Don't cry Konata!...oh god, what the hell do I do now!? I fucked up again!"

"It's...it's nothing, d-don't worry about it..." Konata mumbled. Zakari thought of something, but it did bring a blush to his face. He sighed, it was probably the best thing he could do, hopefully. Zakari moved so that he was closer to her and then pulled her into an embrace. Konata blushed a million shades of red. "Z-Zak! Wh-What the hell are you doing!?"

"I'm sorry okay? I'm a screw up, I've noticed. But it's only because...I get scared." Zakari sighed. "I get scared of the thought of losing you...that you'll be gone. There would be nothing I could do, I just don't want that to happen. I just...I think of the possibility that I could have never met you, that scares me too. It makes me think, thinking...my one true weakness right? Well, I think if I could have you to myself, then I know you wouldn't leave. But then I realize reality, you'd never like me. Come on, I'm stupid, I skip class, I get suspended, I do everything wrong. I'm not impressive, so why...why would you ever love me? It's a crazy thought don't ya think? To fall in love with your friend, only to learn the terrible truth...I hate the truth..."

"Zak...you don't actually..." Konata muttered.

"I do." Zakari stated. "I can't really hide it forever, I wish I could. But the feeling takes over me. I get worried when you're gone, and I'm happy when you're around. Strange right? One small emotion changed me...it kinda made me wanna be different. With my stance, I could never tell you. But when I tried to change, I just looked more stupid then I already am. So what was the benefit that made me keep trying? I don't know actually. I guess it's like the snow in a way. Eternally there but...it doesn't like to show until the end, and by then most everyone is happy, but I've noticed it doesn't make you happy to see the snow. All I want to do I make you happy though, you rarely smile, I've never seen you smile. Weird isn't it? One stupid emotion makes me want to try my hardest to make you smile, I try harder with you than I do with my schoolwork! I guess all that rambling brought me to one conclusion though, that I...I love you. There's nothing I can do to change it. I want to be the one who makes you happy, to cheer you up, to do everything for you. When I got Chimera for you, I didn't know how you'd react, but you smiled...I loved seeing that smile. It made me even more determined, but with all the damn effort I put in, I could never get that smile. I wanted to give up, but I didn't, because how much I loved you only made it worse."

"...you know...I love you too." Konata smiled softly. "Always have with how hard you try for what you want. Like you aren't impressive, how many people can say they play so many instruments and speak every language? Not anyone, only you. It doesn't matter if you go to class, even the teachers that hate you can't argue with your good grades. Especially during tests, you have good focus, that's a good thing."

"Hey, I fucking love that smile, almost as much as I love you." Zakari smirked and kissed her forehead. "I lied to Tyler today, he asked me if I could have any girl I wanted, who would I have...and I lied to him, though I know he saw right through it. He's way too considerate sometimes, won't even tease me for it."

"Lying is a bad thing, Zak." Konata stated.

"Well then, I'm a bad person, I lie to myself all the time, trying to convince myself that I didn't love you, but we've been over that." Zakari laughed. "Hey Konata? I've got a stupid idea. Why don't we go on a date? Only once, return my sanity a bit."

"Hm...how about we do it more than once? I find that a much better option." Konata smirked.

"Okay, okay, yeah, you're right. I like that better!" Zakari smiled. "And that also makes you my girlfriend, which makes you mine. That's good, I wouldn't want anyone else to have you."

"Yeah, whatever Zaky." Konata rolled her eyes.

"Oh, and by the way, you look fucking adorable in my jacket." Zakari laughed. "You should wear it more often!"

"Do I really have a choice in the matter?" Konata asked.

"Nope! I want you to wear my jacket, that way everyone knows you're mine and they can't have you~!" Zakari smiled. "I'll make everyone jealous with my murderous girlfriend!"

"Whatever, but I'll be making everyone jealous with my retarded boyfriend." Konata smirked.

"That's not nice~!" Zakari exclaimed.

"Yeah, well of I'm murderous, shouldn't I murder your dignity?" Konata asked.

"No, you already took my sanity!" Zakari laughed. "Well, whatever. Come on, we should get back. It's like midnight now."

"Past midnight, maybe you should actually start using that watch for a change." Konata rolled her eyes.

"Oh, sorry. I was distracted by the beautiful girl in my jacket." Zakari stated sarcastically. "We should hurry though, I bet Bat is freaking out!"

~LATER~ Time: like 2 a.m

"There you are!" Bat exclaimed, he gave a relived sigh. "I was scared Kona-sama!"

"Sorry Batty, I got distracted." Konata smirked.

"We can tell, it seems quite obvious." Chimera rolled his eyes.

"You two a couple now?" Tyler asked.

"Yep!" Zakari laughed. "Meaning that you owe me twenty bucks."

"Well, I've learned never to make bets...god knows Zak always wins." Tyler muttered. "I'll give you your damn money in the room."

"Awesome, as long as I get my winning money. I sure as hell deserve some kind of prize for getting Konata to go out with me, though...I guess I did get a good prize now~!"

"Sh-Shut up!" Konata growled, looking away from him.

"Haha, sorry Konata!" Zakari smiled. "I still love you~!"

"Love you too..." Konata sighed. Now he was hyperactive, then again...he is known to rarely sleep.

~END~

~ENGLISH LYRICS~

How can I tell how long it has been since the first day that I fell for you?

I feel my feelings grow stronger each passing day.

When will you open up your eyes and see these emotions are due to you?

I admit I never once put them into audible words.

They're just like falling snow, dancing within the wind.

Silent, as they descend and fade into nothing.

Hold me tight- if this is how it's meant to feel.

I never knew what it felt like to be in love, could this really be happening?

I love you- these tears I cry are never-ending

It hurts to say but is it wrong, to wish that I had never got the chance to meet you?

When will time release me from this binding grasp that revolves around you?

I'm finding myself only able to sigh and fog up the glass.

As my heart's purity, burns just like candle flames,

I melt, into the dark. Why can't my heart beat stop?

Hold me tight- so tight I shatter like thin ice,

Just leave me be, shiverring within this white blizzard, I can't feel cold anyway.

I miss you- My mind can only think of you,

As I'm laying here, holding your muffler, the night reminds me that I will always be alone.

If I lie still under the falling eternal snow,

Will it begin to pile up and bury me, along with my feelings?

Hold me tight- if this is how it's meant to feel.

I never knew what it felt like to be in love, could this really be happening?

I love you- the feelings are growing inside,

I'll scream my heart out to this winter sky,

"My only wish is to spend the rest of time with you."

Hold me tight, I love you.

~END~

Inu: dear god that was long! Okay well, I shall see you guys next time? Yes, next time! But first of all, don't judge my weird oneshot writing, it's always been long and half crackfics my characters just fit like that...well, weird Zak does. I guess oneshots is something to add to the list of things to put for Side Stories? There's the other AUs, again won't get into that until next ACTUAL chapter so...next time!


	10. Songfic, Renai Circulation

Inu: this is too fun to stop! So, the number is...8! Oh, isn't this just great? More oneshots I guess, so more AUs to live in, which I've created several already, but I think I have the perfect AU for this song! And, it's not as long as the other one! Definitely not 3,000+ words...and it's crackfic as well...

~START~

SONG: Remai Circulation/Love Circulation

FROM/ARTIST: I don't know, look it up.

FOCUS: Ultimate Couple/Konata x Zakari

((I use the lyrics that go with the song, not the actual translation))

((Lyrics at end, listen to English version of song cuz it's better, I guess...I don't know! I mean, try NipahDUBS he's awesome))

If you say something, can it be simple meaningless words? Zakari growled, rolling around on his bed. "Dude, calm down. What's the worst that can happen?" Tyler asked.

"Lots of things! What if I say something retarded!?" Zakari shouted.

"Okay, well, murder yourself in terrible thoughts quietly. I have homework to finish." Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Your homework isn't as important as my date Tyler!" Zakari stated. Zakari stood up, went to his roommate's desk, and grabbed his homework. "See, I could rip this up right now and what would happen? Detention and a zero? Yeah, such a big deal! If I screw up, I lose the girl I've loved for god knows how long!"

"Konata already knows you're stupid though, so it doesn't matter!" Tyler pointed out. "Now give me back my homework!"

"Okay, fine..." Zakari muttered, he went back to his bed and sighed. "Seriously though, what if I do something!?" Before Tyler could give him another reasonable response, Fez hit Zakari in the face with a box of pocky, knocking a little sense into him. "Ow! Thanks Fez..."

"You know, love is something that's best when quiet." Tyler shrugged. "Just avoid a fight and be polite. And yes, I did plan for those two to rhyme, that way you remember it."

"True...but I don't think it's good if I just shut up..." Zakari smiled. "Okay! I think I'm good! Imma go see Konata, I'll be back later Ty!"

"Don't call me Ty." Tyler stated. "I feel like clothing that way. Ya know, like a legit tie? Yeah..."

"Okay...Relyt! Even better!" Zakari laughed and ran out of the room. Tyler sighed.

"Finally, I can get some homework done!" Tyler smiled.

"Hey Konata~! Zakari smirked.

"What idiotic, ahem, stupid thing did you accomplish today?" Konata asked, not bothering to look up at him.

"Well actually, I almost spelt my name wrong in class today!" Zakari chuckled.

"How the hell do you do that? You write your name more than anything." Konata sighed.

"Yeah, I know! But my name is spelled weird, you know cuz it's really like Z-A-C-H-E-R-Y? Or sometimes just the K instead of H, but my name isn't spelled even close! I have an I in my name! And two As!" Zakari explained. "I mean, really, who misspells their kid's name when they name them!?"

"It makes you special Zaky, I'm sure no one else has that spelling." Konata rolled her eyes.

"I should totally look that up now." Zakari smirked. He took out his prone and searched up his name. "So...one website says my name means bullshitter and exaggerator, and another says The Lord recalled...great...and now every website says like remembered by God and shit, where does this bullshitter meaning come from!?"

"Who knows. But if it makes you feel better, I don't think you're a bullshitter." Konata shrugged.

"Yes, that does make me feel better!" Zakari smiled. "Whatcha workin' on?"

"Work. Next semester shit." Konata stated.

"Hm...why don't you take a break? We can go to that new restaurant or something!" Zakari suggested.

"I don't really have a choice." Konata sighed. "You'll end up forcing me anyways."

"Yup! Now let's go." Zakari smirked.

"Okay, okay!" Konata laughed. "Yo, Kai! Watch Bat, will ya? Be a good big brother."

"Will do Mistress!" Chimera smiled.

~LATER~

"Konata, come on! Let's go...over here!" Zakaro smiled.

"Zak, really? You know I have to get that work done, genius!" Konata sighed.

"I know, I can help you finish it!" Zakari stated. "I don't have any homework so whatever! I can help you, really~!"

"Okay, okay. We can do whatever, but it is almost eight so we should get back soon." Konata suggested.

"Awesome! One more thing okay? Then we can go back." Zakari smiled.

"Sure, whatever floats your pineapple." Konata laughed.

"Um...well, density helps float it...you're making me want to go buy a pineapple now!" Zakari sighed.

"Only if you want to, and yes, density is the reason a pineapple floats." Konata shrugged.

"I did it!" Zakari shouted, bursting into the room. Tyler jumped slightly, and Fez fell off of the table. "Don't die, Fez. Only get injured."

"So, how was your day?" Tyler asked.

"Amazing~! I wasn't weird at all..okay, yeah I was weird..." Zakari shrugged. "But it didn't matter! It made her laugh!"

"Told ya, she's used to you." Tyler smirked.

"Yeah, well...I have a letter to write." Zakari smiled, sitting at his desk as Fez got some paper and a pen. "Thank you Zef!"

"Well, have fun with that." Tyler rolled his eyes.

~END~

~LYRICS~

One, two

It's so hard to say it,

But darling, let's face it!

These feelings revealing

Cannot be ignored!

If you're scared that you'll say something you'll regret, well

Love is something that's best when quiet!

Avoid a fight, and be polite,

Just shut up! Wait a second, that ain't right...

Every journey's gotta start with a step

So go out there and give it your best

I'm taking a chance cuz I like you a lot

So I'll give it a shot! Give it all that I got

La de da de da,

La de da de de,

Suddenly, you call my name,

And I lose my brain,

And I float up to the moon!

La de da de de,

La de da de da

When you laugh it makes me smile

And I love your style,

So I wrote a song to this tune:

Thank you stars for giving me,

The greatest gift that's still yet to be!

I don't mind if fates playing games,

I'm happy all the same!

It's so hard to say it

But darling let's face it,

These feelings revealing

Cannot be ignored!

So I'll work on this letter,

'Til our timing gets better,

Sincerely, yours truly

And forevermore

Inu: yay! Another one done! I didn't particularly think of this as a oneshot, more of a crackfic but whatever...until next time!


	11. Songfic, Your Love Will Surely Skyrocket

Inu: don't stop until it's over~! Yay, let's continue. The number is...9! Oh, wow...I've had three oneshots in a row! And this one takes place in what I call the Beta Universe AKA preplanning and what could've happened now, but this isn't in the original either, it was cut out.

~START~

SONG: Your Love Will Surely Skyrocket

ARTIST/FROM: Vocaloid; Megpoid Gumi

FOCUS: Ultimate Couple/Konata x Zakari

((Best song ever, I really recommend listening to it!))

((Lyrics actually in the story this time, so enjoy!))

Deadlines. Deadlines murder everyone, well, the majority of everyone. "We have week to get this done Konata!" Draco stated.

"I know! But I can't think of anything! How do they expect me to write a love song if I've never been in love!?" Konata growled. "Damn, hope that crowd is ready to be dissapointed for the Valentine's concert, we can't write shit."

"Well, technically, my songs are half love songs on their own, yours aren't." Draco corrected. "And they expect a lot from you!"

"Well, your songs are faulty love, that's things they hear all the time!" Konata sighed.

"Well...have you ever loved someone? Do you have a crush on someone?" Draco asked.

"...go away." Konata growled, looking down to hide her blush.

"Ooh, Konata likes someone~! Who is it?" Draco smirked.

"I said get out." Konata muttered.

"Who is it?" Draco repeated. "Won't stop askin' till you tell me!"

"Fine...it's Zak okay!? So what!?" Konata growled.

"Bleh, that idiot? Psh, he's almost as good of a flirt as me, but I'm always better." Draco stated. "But whatever, I guess you did seem attracted to the idiots."

"Yeah...now go away." Konata mumbled, Draco nodded. Konata then sighed. "I have work to do..."

~LATER~ Location: Battle Institute

"Hey Konata! How's song writing going?" Tyler asked.

"Terrible. I can't write a mother fucking love song!" Konata growled.

"Well, that sucks." Phoenix sighed. "I'd be sarcastic, but I'll get murdered."

"Glad you noticed that I'm pissed." Konata stated.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, got held up in class!" Zakari smiled. "Konata, what's up with you?"

Konata blushed slightly, but it was unnoticeable, which was good. "Shut it, Zak. I'm not in the mood."

"She has to write a love song before next week." Elliot commented, Zakari nodded.

"A love song, eh? Sounds hard." Zakari sighed, sitting next to Konata. "I'm sure you'll be able to think of something Konata!"

"Yeah, whatever..." Konata muttered. "Life is too fucking stressful. Why couldn't I just stay dead all those years ago? Immortality really sucks now..."

"What!? You're insane! Konata, you're one of the most liked people in the world right now! How can you say that?" Zakari asked.

"Easy, because I hate it." Konata stated.

~NEXT DAY~

The next day didn't go so well either, Konata got bored and decided to make sweets. Mostly thinking of giving them to Zakari, but that's backfired when she burned them...how could that happen? She's never burned anything in her life, well...not on accident. But all the same, Kou still wanted them...damn that cookie lover! Though, thinking it over...it never seemed like he even liked her. More or less he never paid attention to her, focusing more on other girls. Man, he flirted more than Draco does...that wasn't particularly a good thing. Konata sighed, love wasn't easy was it?

"Y'know Mistress, Luter has been famous for potions, I know how to make a love potion." Chimera smirked.

"Yeah, whatever Kai...not in the mood for your damn sarcasm." Konata growled. It didn't seem like a bad option though...would it work? Konata blushed at a few thoughts, but shook them off. "I'm going to my room..." Though that wasn't the best idea ever, Konata noticed the love letter she had attempted at, failure.. Just like the love song. Konata lied down on her bed, maybe she' dry something new tomorrow?

~NEXT DAY~

"I have an idea guys!" Kou smirked. "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

"Bleh, no! Why would you wanna do that?" Draco asked.

"It's either that or Seven Minutes in Heaven~!" Kou chimed.

"Truth or Dare it is!" Draco laughed nervously. Problem was, they knew a lot of girls now, also a problem, Kou had all their numbers and wouldn't mind calling them to play Seven Minutes In Heaven with the group.

After a while of playing, they realized Konata hadn't joined at all. She had ignored them, staying in the back. It was quite weird, even Chimera and Bat played with them. "Konata, come on! It's your turn, truth or dare?" Kou smirked.

"Niether, now fuck off." Konata growled. She knew him well enough, she knew about his stupid pairing chart, and she knew he'd do anything to get his couples into reality. Problem? She was in that chart, with who? She didn't know.

"Aw, come on just one~?" Kou asked.

"Okay fine, I'll play your stupid game. I don't care, just give me one." Konata snapped.

"Great! I'll be nice though, so...if you had to go out with any guy ever, who would it be?" Kou smiled devilishly.

"Is that even a question Kou? Obviously, she's going to say me." Draco laughed. Konata mentally thanked him, he wouldn't dare let people find out her secret, he was too good of a friend.

"Yeah right Runt, in your dreams. Everyone knows she likes me more." Zakari stated. Why would he say that? They could only guess bragging rights.

"Oh yeah? And why would you think that?" Draco growled.

"Easy, a beautiful girl like Konata obviously would never go out with you!" Zakari smirked. Konata blushed, was he flirting?

"G-Guys...I gotta go..." Konata mumbled. Draco noticed her blushing and nodded.

"You got that song to work on, so go ahead!" Draco smiled.

~NEXT WEEK~

"You got the song done?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Konata smiled.

"Awesome! I wanna hear it before we go on stage!" Draco exclaimed.

"Nope! Sorry, Drac! Gotta wait!" Konata laughed.

"Aw, no fair!" Draco sighed. "But okay, I understand." Within a few seconds, the curtains opened. What did that mean? They we're live again, Konata was used to it but...she was more nervous today. "Today, quite a special day, wouldn't you agree Konata?"

"Like hell, I'd call it special." Konata rolled her eyes. All the lies...only her and Draco would know of them. "Valentine's Day, White Day, call it whatever, it is the most pointless day ever."

"But it's the day of looove!" Draco exaggerated. "But whatever! Konata sings first because not even I've heard this new song! It's magical, I guess...like a wizard!"

"Ugh, fine. I'll go first. But you owe me." Konata smirked. That, only made the audience cheer. They loved hearing Konata sing, and since Draco loved to sing more...it was quite rare Konata started off concerts.

The music began to play and Konata sighed, hopefully this turns out good.

The way you make my heart beat fast,

I keep it a secret.

We speak every now and then

It's a test of strength

When in front of you, I'll

Become a good girl

And I'll make sure to spare you from

Those bad quirks of mine

And in my imagination,

We'll hold hands

My face gets all red

Always yearning for you

Even if I try to challenge myself with

Making sweets for you

They always burn

I can't quite get it right

Arithmetic may be my strong point, but

I can't calculate love!

Give a wish to the stars

That you'll swoop over

Love, love!

Because I'm singing this song

I want you to look at me, more and more!

The love-love umbrella from my dreams

It'll surely, surely become a reality!

Haai!

That kid is actually

Pretty mature

Intentionally, showing off

How tall he is

I'll also do a little

Study on you.

I'll charm you

With my cute knee socks on

I can feel you glancing at me

A glance that's burning hot

Continuously glancing at me

Victory pose~!

So then I turned around and

The person staring at me

Was someone different...

Kya~!

That was a failure...

I'm going to the science lab

Create a potion that makes you fall in love

The arrangements have been made

I'll swoop down over there!

Hey, hey

Who do you look at?

No matter who, I'll finish them off!

They won't be able to help but give in

You can't beat the rabbit!

Arithmetic may be my strong point but

I can't calculate love!

On my desk there's a love letter

You're skyrocketing!

Love, love!

How many times have I called your name?

Without any regret I now can tell you

That I always, always liked you!

Love, love!

Because I'm singing this song

I want you to look at me, more and more!

The love-love umbrella from my dreams

It'll surely, surely become a reality

Haai!

Love, love!

Konata sighed. "There, happy now?"

"That...was amazing! How did you write that!?" Draco asked, astonished. The crowd cheered loudly, Konata couldn't help but smile. Not so much of a failure, that was good.

~LATER~

"Hm...everyone knows who that sings about~!" Kou laughed. "You know right Zak?"

"Yeah..." Zakari smiled. "I'll be back guys." Zakari ran off into the halls.

Konata had plenty of work now, picking it up and heading back to her room, she hummed the successful song of the day, until something stopped her. "Z-Zak, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just going to see a beautiful girl." Zakari smirked.

"Oh really? W-Well then, have fun with that..." Konata mumbled.

Zakari laughed. "Konata, you are so oblivious! That beautiful girl..." Zakari gave Konata a short kiss, which they both enjoyed. "Is you. I love you."

Konata blushed. "Zak...I love you too..."

"Good, so then I'll be sure to direct all of my flirting to you~!" Zakari smirked, making Konata blush deeper. He kissed her again, but for a longer time. "Want help finishing that work?"

"Only if you want to..." Konata muttered.

"I'll do anything to spend more time alone with you." Zakari smiled.

~END~

Inu: I like this one, how about you guys? I guess I'm getting into writing oneshots again! But really, such an amazing song and with a pretty good fitting couple especially since Zakaro is tall...but whatever! Until next time~!


	12. Mini Misfortune

Inu: Well, after editing this...it's a crackfic more than a romance really. And I was in my bleh mood so Tyler and Zak have a lot of their old personalities, but that's okay, they're still the same practically. I find this one really funny and cute so, here you go!

~START~

The time, four-thirty in the morning. No one is up at this time, except Konata apparently. Well, usually she wouldn't be awake either, and currently she was regretting staying at the Institute for the night. What's wrong with staying? Well, for one, her boyfriend came to her room and was smaller than her damn demons. "How the hell did this happen, Zak?" Konata asked.

"I don't know." Zakari shrugged. "But, I learned climbing was hard as fuck when you're small."

"Well, since you're like that I can't really let you go to class..." Konata sighed. "And the other's would think it's insanely weird, so I guess you're stuck with me until we can somehow get you back."

"I don't mind~!" Zakari smirked.

"Shut it, Tiny." Konata rolled her eyes. "Flirting doesn't work well when you're that small."

"Ugh, fine, fine!" Zakari muttered. "This is boring and everything is way too big...and I'm tired."

"So why didn't you wait until later?" Konata asked.

"Because. If I waited till later, Tyler might see me." Zakari explained. "I don't want him seeing me when I'm this small."

"I guess that's a good enough reason." Konata sighed. "Though now I somewhat wish I would've just gone back home yesterday."

"Why? You don't like spending time with literally little me?" Zakari pouted.

"No, you know I love spending time with you, Zak. But now, I also have to make sure no one finds out. Especially Draco." Konata stated.

"Oh yeah...I forgot about the Runt..." Zakari chuckled.

"Can't really say that anymore, look at yourself." Konata smirked.

"Okay, now being small sucks. Except the fact I get to be with you. I mean, this room is so much bigger." Zakari mumbled.

"The room is also big when your short, but you're normally tall." Konata rolled her eyes. "Whatever, anyways, if you're tired just go back to sleep."

"But I don't wanna!" Zakari exaggerated. "Sleep with me!"

"Zak, you have to be kidding me." Konata sighed.

"I'm not! I am not going to sleep unless you sleep with me." Zakari pouted, crossing his arms and sitting on the bed...which was insanely adorable.

"Be serious Zak. No." Konata stated.

"This is the most serious I've ever been in my life." Zakari informed.

"Just. Go. To. Sleep." Konata growled.

"Oh, will do Jeff the Killer." Zakari rolled his eyes. "You know I'm not going going to."

"My god Zak, you're too persistent about this." Konata muttered.

"Because I want you to sleep with me." Zakari smirked. "And not in 'that' way."

"I know that fucktard! You're fucking tiny as hell!" Konata shouted. "I wouldn't even sleep with you in 'that' way if you were normal sized!"

"Now, now Kona~! The rest of the institute is still asleep." Zakari taunted. "And you totally would." Konata wasn't even going to go on with that argument, that can be saved for another time, presumably the second he turns back to normal.

"Ugh...fine..." Konata gave in, Zakari smiled.

"Awesome!" Zakari beamed.

"I seriously hate you." Konata muttered.

"I'm sure~!" Zakari laughed. "Come on! Hurry up, I'm tired!"

"You don't seem tired." Konata rolled her eyes.

"Well, I am! It's not like it's weird to sleep with your significant other!" Zakari informed. "Yes, I am using smart words...er...vocabulary."

"Whatever, you know I'm never going to sleep with you when you're back to normal." Konata smirked.

"Then I'll make you again! Trust me, I know you can't resist." Zakari stated, Konata flicked him. "Ow! That hurt!"

"I'm sure. Just get some sleep, you obviously not tired, Midget." Konata sighed.

"Okay, okay! I shall sleep." Zakari smiled.

~LATER~

"Zak, either get up or I'm going to leave you here for like eight hours." Konata growled.

"But your bed is so comfy~!" Zakari mumbled. "Even comfier when your with me~!"

"We are never talking about that ever again." Konata stated. "So then, I leave you?"

"Wh-What!? No, I'm up!" Zakari exclaimed, nearly falling off the bed. "This is unsafe."

"Then stay." Konata sighed.

"No, I don't wanna!" Zakari pouted then jumped to Konata's shoulder. "I'll just stay really close to you~!"

"Ugh...I hate you right now Zak." Konata muttered. "Let's just go."

~LATER~

"Hey Konata!" Kou exclaimed.

"Hi fucker, what's up?" Konata greeted.

"Woah, what pissed you off?" Draco asked.

"Just...things. It's not important that much." Konata informed.

"But I'm like...one of the most important people in your life!" Zakari whispered, he didn't like staying quiet but...if they saw him, hell would surely arise.

"Well, at least your not fully pissed off! That shit is fucking scary!" Draco smiled.

"And who would be the most common cause of that?" Konata smirked.

"Uh...that rock?" Draco faked ignorance. "Okay, yeah...I'm a bastard."

"It's fine, Drac." Konata reassured. "I have worse problems than you annoying me."

"That's good for me and not for you!" Draco exclaimed.

"Hey, Kona, let's get sandwiches for breakfast!" Kou suggested. "Because every Deli serves cookies."

"Oh, wow Kou. That's so different from your everyday appetite." Konata rolled her eyes.

"I know right?" Kou laughed. "You guys ready for the test?"

"Somewhat." Draco shrugged. "I always pass though, favoritism from teachers and all."

"I actually study, unlike both of you." Konata sighed. "At least, I have El help me a lot, him being a genius and all. I knew most of it myself though."

"No fair, you work over there so you have plenty of time to spend with him and learning the crap!" Kou pointed out.

"She better not spend more time with him than with me, or I'm going to have a problem with him." Zakari growled.

~LATER-LATER~

"Konata! Have you seen Zak?" Tyler asked.

"No, why?" Konata replied, Zak being amazed at how well she lied...she didn't even stutter or hesitate!

"Because, he's been gone all fucking day! Where the hell does a guy like him disappear to? And yes, I have checked the pocky place already." Tyler explained.

"It's quite strange. He's not one to just leave." Elliot commented.

"Just chill, guys! Like I said, maybe he had to go do something important somewhere. It's not like he's dead!" Phoenix sighed.

"Wow, Pho actually has some sanity today." Konata joked.

"I always have sanity. I just...never use it." Phoenix stated.

"Yeah, okay." Konata laughed. "Anyways guys, I don't know. The best we got would be with Pho. Or he's just somewhere else for the day."

"Ooh, that gives me an idea of where he is!" Tyler smirked.

"No Tyler, he isn't cheating on Konata." Elliot sighed. "You really believe he'd actually try that? Or even succeed at that?"

"Okay, yeah...good point. And the Obsessor would probably murder him." Tyler shrugged. Of course, 'the Obsessor' was now Kou's new title, him being weirdly obsessed with other people's relationships. "Plus, I'd be pretty surprised if he tried cheating...before he was dating Konata, he was practically as obsessed with her and Kou is with their relationship! Okay, maybe even more."

Zakari wanted to hurt him, but he kind of couldn't. "Not like he's that kind of person either." Konata rolled her eyes. "His life is like a complete opposite to his school life, he doesn't cheat or skip."

"So then he fails at life by trying!" Tyler exclaimed. Urge to murder rising.

"If he fails at life, let's see you get a hostile, romance hating, immortal girlfriend that's been hated by practically everyone and has the police are still after her even though it's been like ten years." Phoenix smirked.

"...well, he doesn't fail at shit does he!?" Tyler growled. "And why are you being supportive today!?"

"I'm in the mood for it, plus when Konata snaps, I'll be the only one who doesn't get killed." Phoenix laughed.

"Oh, please Pho. You'd be the first." Konata rolled her eyes. "And Tyler would be second."

"First is the worst, second is the best." Tyler chimed.

"Don't you dare finish that stupid elementary school joke." Konata stated. Tyler was confused until he thought for a moment.

"Hey, then it's true~!" Tyler smiled devilishly.

"Shut the hell up." Konata muttered.

"Well, actually...isn't your room soundproof?" Phoenix asked.

"On it's own, no. But I can make it soundproof...there's a switch." Konata shrugged. "It's in everyone's room. You just gotta find it. Mine is just right out in the open..."

"Isn't that just handy?" Tyler smirked.

"I wouldn't keep doing that, Tyler. I heard from Kou she was already pissed off this morning." Elliot suggested.

"Haha, fine! I'll stop, but it's only fun because Zak isn't around, he can get sooo protective!" Tyler smiled.

"Anyone else think he's drunk?" Elliot asked.

"When isn't he drunk?" Phoenix replied.

"I can't even bother with you guys, I'm gonna go do some work." Konata sighed.

"Okay, bye Konata!" The three waved.

~LATER~

"Can I kill him?" Zakari asked, obviously hating Tyler right now.

"He's your roommate, you have to deal with him anyways." Konata rolled her eyes. "Just get over it, that's normal Tyler. He messes with everyone."

"I know but still..." Zakari trailed off. "I don't like being his roommate sometimes."

"You just have to deal with it. Once this semester is over, the people that stay during summer, which is the majority, can freely choose their roommates, even alternate between some during the three months." Konata smiled.

"Hm...sounds like a weird thing to do. Hard to keep track of people..." Zakari stated.

"It is, but not like you have to worry about it." Konata shrugged.

"Well, with this new weird information...I'm staying here in the summer~!" Zakari smirked.

"What did I tell you earlier Zak?" Konata sighed.

"I know, I know. But it's not like I will ever listen!" Zakari laughed. "Oh, and that sound proof switch..."

"Don't even." Konata growled. "Why are you as sick minded as Tyler?"

"Cuz...I'm his roommate?" Zakari answered. "But it'll be fine! I won't be his roommate during the summer~!"

"Shut up before I don't help you anymore, fucktard." Konata sighed.

"Okay, okay! I'll stay quiet!" Zakari exclaimed. "I'm just hyperactive right now."

"When are you not?" Konata asked.

"Okay, true. But I'm more hyperactive than usual." Zakari shrugged. "What are you doing anyways?"

"Trying to figure out how to get you back is that a problem Zak?" Konata stated.

"No, just wondering. Those words are complicated." Zakari smiled.

"I hardly understand it myself. I could potentially ask Kai since he's pretty smart, but if it comes down to it we'll have to ask Aero." Konata muttered.

"But I don't want Aero to see me like this! He's practically worse than that Ru-Draco!" Zakari groaned.

"Wow, I'm surprised you actually know his name." Konata teased. "Anyways, I don't know what else we could do if you don't even understand one page of it, and I can't do much, plus Kai is just a demon. Though, I wouldn't doubt him so much."

"Okay! Let's ask Kai!" Zakari exclaimed.

~LATER~

"It's fairly simple, but it might take quite a long time..." Chimera stated. "It's been a while since I've done this kind of stuff."

"This is practically black magic! What kind of cat are you!?" Zakari asked.

"Some say I'm an illusionary cat. But that's obviously not true, since I don't specialize mainly in illusions." Chimera chuckled. "Besides that, it should take me two hours at the most."

"Two hours!? That's not a long time!" Zakari shouted.

"Though it seems. Mostly, I spend five to ten minutes on this stuff." Chimera shrugged. "I'll start immediately."

"Thank you, Kai. You know what you're doing." Konata smiled.

"No problem Mistress. I always have to listen to my master, it's a part of the Neko Akuma customs." Chimera nodded, then leaving off to make whatever he needed.

"And now we wait like two years...that is a long time! I'm already bored!" Zakari stated.

"Zak, it's been five seconds." Konata sighed. "And it's not anywhere near two years.

"I know! But I'm still bored!" Zakari pouted.

"Ugh...whatever." Konata rolled her eyes. "Just do something, I don't care."

"So I can—"

"No."

"How'd you know what I was going to say?" Zakari asked.

"You've been pretty predictable today." Konata replied. Zakari muttered a few cuss words under his breath and sighed. He loved spending time with Konata, really, but he didn't like it when he was small. There was nothing to do when he was this size, it sucked.

"I can't do anything though...I'm too damn small." Zakari sighed.

"Calm down, you'll be back to normal in a sec. What do you want to do?" Konata smiled.

"Um...I don't know..." Zakari mumbled. He really wasn't used to the nicer side of Konata, since she was only ever nice to Bat and Chimera, but he kinda liked it.

"Okay then, just relax for right now." Konata suggested. Zakari only nodded.

Two minutes later, Zakari was practically half asleep just watching Konata work. He enjoyed his time though, even helping occasionally. "Done!" Chimera exclaimed, popping in randomly.

"That was only two minutes!" Zakari shouted, though it was followed with a yawn. There goes seeming surprised. Yawns ruin everything.

"Yes, I know. I'm still good, I guess." Chimera shrugged. "Anyways, drink this, I had Bat help me so it should work faster than normal."

"From Bat helping you?" Konata asked.

"Strange isn't it? He's very unexperienced but still very helpful. See, when demons work together, things turn out better, no matter the breed of demon." Chimera explained.

"Okay then...this is like a regular sized shot...but I'm small so it's like a really big cup." Zakari stated. "Who cares? Better training for when I'm legal!" Zakari drank the liquid in a matter of seconds. "Easy."

"Well, I know who the drunk of the group is going to be." Konata sighed. "Though I can't say I've never had alcohol myself, hard to get used to."

"You drink?" Zakari questioned.

"Yeah, not that much though. Only occasionally." Konata shrugged.

"That explains quite a lot about Bat wanting to break bottles." Chimera chuckled. "Anyways, I should get back to taking care of my little brother. It should only take a few minutes to work." With that, Chimera was gone, frickin' teleportation.

"Then I'm back to working." Konata rolled her eyes.

"That's boring. Konata. Why do you waste time working so much?" Zakari asked.

"You'll know when you get a job Zak." Konata smiled. "Weren't you half asleep a few seconds ago?"

"Still am..." Zakari yawned. "But I don't wanna sleep, if I'm gonna turn back at least. I'm not allowed to."

"Ugh...fine, I don't care anymore." Konata stated.

"Really? Then you'll sleep with me?" Zakari exclaimed.

"Don't push it Zak." Konata growled. "But before you start pouting, I will when you go back to your normal self, I promise."

"Awesome! You're being nice though, why?" Zakari beamed.

"Is it much of a problem? I just got in a good mood I guess, I don't really know." Konata shrugged.

"It's not a problem. I just find it kinda unusual...but it's fucking adorable." Zakari smiled. Though in the next few seconds, he was back to normal size. He gave Konata a hug from behind immediately. "You promised me something~!"

"Ugh...I still hate you." Konata muttered.

"Love you too, Kona." Zakari smirked. "Being normal sized is way better than being small!"

"With all the sleeping you've done today, how do you expect to get to sleep tonight?" Konata asked. "Tyler is going to murder you."

"Then I'll just stay here, I know that isn't a problem!" Zakari laughed. "Now, come on! I'm still tired."

"I'm sure." Konata rolled her eyes.

~NEXT DAY~

"Zak, where the hell were you yesterday?" Tyler asked.

"In a dystopian land of giant screaming naked people that eat regular sized normal people just for fun and are making the normal sized people go to extinction. Except some people can turn into giant screaming naked people." Zakari stated.

"You watch too much Attack on Titan." Tyler sighed.

"No, I don't. I actually don't pay attention, I watch it with Konata but...you know how I am with staying focused on anything but my Konata~!" Zakari shrugged, hugging Konata.

"Zak, come on! You are really affectionate today." Konata growled.

"I know I am, only because I love you so much!" Zakari laughed.

"Anyone else notice his abnormal good mood?" Phoenix asked.

"I think we all do." Elliot chuckled. "But it's better than him being his normal self, he gets pissed off as easily as Konata does."

"What can I say? It's my nature." Zakari smirked.

"Whatever...oh, and the teacher wanted to see you. You missed a lot of work yesterday." Tyler smiled.

"Fuuuuck, I hate homework!" Zakari growled.

"Zak, if you go get your work, I'll help you." Konata sighed.

"Really? Awesome! Imma go see the teacher now..." Zakari exclaimed, running off immediately.

"You're being abnormally nice." Phoenix pointed out.

"I'm in a good mood, yesterday's work wasn't that bad and quite entertaining." Konata shrugged.

~END~

Inu: hope you enjoyed this because my next priority is making this again, except Reversed. It's a new thing I'm doing, writing and then writing the Reverse. So it'll be a small Konata, and it's probably going to be so much funnier. Especially since Konata can't avoid people as easily as Zak can so...wait for that! Also there's some other stuff planned but you have to wait to find out!


	13. After the Events of An Eternal Legend

Inu: all character endings, this is a few weeks after the story ends so..like past grad. And each character did something different in their life so you get to see that! Well, more of what they're doing currently...

~START~

~KONATA~ Location: Osaka, Kira Residenso

"Kona-sama, I'm bored now!" Bat complained.

"Well, sorry Bat, what can I do?" Konata sighed.

"The Mistress is right, the only means of entertainment is Draco and Kou." Chimera stated.

"I know, but it's weird...since I'll never see the others again." Bat pouted.

"I'm sure you will Batty. They're still our friends." Konata chuckled. "It hasn't even been that long and you already miss them? That's surprising."

"They're fun though!" Bat exclaimed. "I always played with Zak-dono and Tyler-dono!"

I"It's certainly not the last time we'll see them." Chimera reassured. "All of them had one common Interest you can only find in Osaka, that would be pissing the Mistress off."

"Sadly, that's true." Konata muttered.

~DRACO~ Location: Osaka, random park place...

"Draco! Get over here and give me that back!" Cassondra growled.

"Sorry, Cassie. But you know I can't do that~!" Draco laughed.

"Dear god, how can Konata still tolerate you? I'm sure you'll be kicked out in due time." Cassondra stated.

"What? Now that's not a nice thing to say to your boyfriend!" Draco pouted. "Lighten up, Cassie! Grab a juice, sit back, and calm the fuck down!...that quote was literally copyright from Konata but whatever!"

"I can see why. You're so hyperactive!" Cassondra smiled. "But whatever, I still love you somehow."

"Love you too Cassie~!" Draco smirked.

"Draco, calm down. We're still in public." Cassondra sighed.

"Fuck public! Last time I was in public...I almost set the store on fire. But that's a story for another time!" Draco stated.

"I don't think you should be saying that out loud in public Draco!" Cassondra growled.

"Okay, I'll shut up if you answer this super, super, super serious question." Draco smiled.

"Oh really? It must be super serious judging by the three times you said super." Cassondra laughed.

"I would've kept going, but last time I did that, Konata hurt me." Draco muttered. "It was extremely painful."

"Okay then. Just ask so you can shut up." Cassondra sighed.

"Okay...um...how do I say this?" Draco mumbled. "Gah, whatever! Like I was taught, don't think, just say!...actually I learned that from Konata so...not the best idea...ugh, my god! Okay, okay. I'll just say it. Cassie...will you marry me?"

"That question only has one valid answer you know." Cassondra laughed.

"I hoped so." Draco smiled. "And then you get to deal with me for the rest of your life~! Isn't that great?"

"Sadly, I'm gonna have to." Cassondra sighed.

~KOU~Location: Eslyke, random store

"Hm...I can get these cookies...or these..." Kou mumbled to himself. "What do you think Keiko?"

"I don't know, it's your problem not mine." Kou's sister, Keiko sighed.

"Oh sorry Kei! Am I being a terrible brother?" Kou growled. "Man, you're only a year older than me!"

"So, I'm still way more mature. And not addicted to cookies." Keiko stated. "Man, you're friends must have a high tolerance rate."

"Actually...they don't." Kou laughed. "Last time I come to visit you guys for the summer though! Only benefit is seeing El and Pho!"

"Oh really? Osaka is so much better." Keiko rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, it is. You will never understand Kei." Kou crossed his arms.

"What are you two fighting about now?" Elliot asked.

"Nothing! Nothing at all, El." Keiko smiled. Kou only sighed, his sister just had to like Elliot of all people. "We're getting along good as usual."

"Somehow I doubt that." Phoenix laughed. "Oh, and Kou? Sugar cookies are on special over there, just thought I'd let ya know."

"That's the only reason you came looking for me?" Kou asked.

"Pretty much, we're helpful friends. You can at least trust us." Elliot shrugged. "Anyways, we gotta go. We're just picking up some groceries for the 'rents."

"Ooh, someone started shortening parents like the rest of us!" Kou smiled. "Awesome right Kei?"

"Of course it is! El is becoming more ordinary." Keiko joked. The only time she'd ever get along with Kou. Ever.

"Of course, my vocabulary isn't as formal anymore. I mean, no one expects it anymore, I already graduated valedictorian." Elliot shrugged.

"Thanks for rubbin' it in, bro..." Phoenix muttered.

"Oh sorry, Pho. But you were high up too, surprised mom." Elliot laughed.

"Of course it surprised her! I'm a fucking retard!" Phonenix shouted. "Ahem, let's just get home."

"Okay then, see ya before you leave back Kou! Since family time is so important." Elliot smiled.

"Psh, yeah right!" Kou smirked. "See ya guys!"

~ELLIOT &amp; PHOENIX~ Location: Eslyke, Steele household

"Did you boys get the groceries I asked for?" Their mom asked.

"No mom, we just went to the store for the adventure." Phoenix rolled his eyes.

"Phoenix, be quiet. You do not talk to your mother like that!" Their mom scolded.

"So what if I talk to you like I do!? Like you care! You never cared, you only care about your precious Elliot. I'm surprised you didn't get rid of me while you had the chance." Phoenix growled. Before she could respond, Phoenix went straight to his room.

"Don't worry mom, he's just been in a bad mood lately." Elliot smiled.

"Of course, he's always been like that." She sighed. "That boy hasn't grown up at all."

"Well mom, I have to admit, you do give him quite a hard time." Elliot stated. "With all the high expectations that he can't meet."

"He just doesn't understand, Elliot." She chuckled. "He may not be the smartest person in the world, but he can certainly do whatever he wants if he tries."

"I guess." Elliot shrugged. "I'm going to check on him, it's never a good idea to leave him by himself." Elliot walked over to Phoenix's room. Locked like always. "Phoenix, open the door."

"Give me one good reason why I should." Phoenix replied. Of course, it was always the same routine.

"Pho, come on! I have a key with me if you don't open it yourself!" Elliot stated. When Phoenix didn't respond, he just opened it himself. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I had to reprogram my computer. It got all fucked up again, and god knows mom won't buy me a new one." Phoenix sighed.

"You could ask her." Elliot suggested.

"Yeah, and the only response I'd get is 'you don't need another one, you never needed one in the first place'. She doesn't like me, and I'm never good enough for her." Phoenix rolled his eyes. "Listen, Favorite, why don't you go help that bitch or something?"

"Pho, don't call our mom a bitch." Elliot growled.

"Oh, sorry. Did I strike a nerve?" Phoenix asked. "You know, unlike you, I didn't go to the academy because the 'rents thought it was good for me, I sent to get away from them. Dad's always at work so I'm stuck with mom. Mom always thinks you're so great with all your great grades and shit, why don't you just leave me to myself?"

"Phoenix, you're my brother. I'm not leaving you by yourself." Elliot stated. "We've never been separated and I'm not about to start."

"Well, you should. Cuz I'm sick of being nothing compared to you." Phoenix growled. "Oh, and tell mom I'm skipping dinner again."

"Pho, you can't do that every single day." Elliot pointed out.

"Watch me, it doesn't matter." Phoenix sighed. Well, there's a new problem that has arisen. Since graduation, the two haven't had the same relationship with each other, not even close. Phoenix always seemed to underestimate himself, even though he was probably more liked than Elliot. Reason for that: their mom always cussed at Elliot, but never at Phoenix. She scolded him, yes, but never got fully angered at him. Phoenix wouldn't care though, he wouldn't listen. Stubborn as always.

~TYLER~ Location: some random place, some random place

"Hello! Who are you?" Asked some random girl

"Uh...Tyler Zask, I'm kinda...busy?" Tyler stated. No, he was not busy...well, somewhat. With several jobs at one time that is.

"Oh really? Aw, it's sad that you're busy, you're kinda cute!" The girl exclaimed.

"Thanks?" Tyler said with uncertainty. "But I...have to go now so...see ya around?"

"Of course!" The girl smiled. Tyler sighed and practically ran off.

Once he was far enough away, he took out his phone, calling a close friend. "Zak, I seriously need your help." Tyler muttered.

"Okay, make it quick. Revilo is pissing me off." Zakari stated.

"Cool, I can be quick! But anyways, this random girl just walked up to me during work and—"

"And you're a host, for one. That's your job to entertain." Zakari cut him off.

"Yes, I know! But—"

"But you're supposed to do your job!" Zakari growled, but then laughed. "Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Comic relief ya know? Anyways, go on."

"Okay, but she freaked me out. I mean, yeah I'm a host, but I can't entertain people like her..." Tyler muttered. "I think she had different intentions..."

"Ooh, so it's like that~?" Zakari chimed. "That's a cool story, dude. Shoulda gone for it."

"I told you she was weird!" Tyler shouted. "And plus, don't you think it's weird if I...ya know, before you do?"

"Why would you—oh yeah, I have a girlfriend...okay, yeah, you're right. It's weird, don't you dare! Awesome people first!" Zakari joked.

"Whatever, you're not awesome." Tyler chuckled. "Oh, and I got a new job!"

"Another one? Damn dude, you got more jobs than I have cash!" Zakari laughed. "What's it this time? I mean, you're a news dude, photographer, host, translator, geologist, world English teacher, world artist, and a travel agent..."

"Yeah, well, now I work on cruise ships too." Tyler stated.

"Okay, well...what the fuck? How do you maintain all those jobs!? How do you even get those jobs without college!?" Zakari asked.

"It's called havin' skill." Tyler pointed out. "Anyways~! I'm kinda late for a English class so...yeah. Ya know, you should get the English teacher job, you'd rock at it!"

"Nah, I'd rather stay home..." Zakari refused. "So much easier."

"Ya know, Kona told me that there were lots of kids in Osaka that didn't know English." Tyler stated.

"Really now? Well then, I might have to consider!" Zakari laughed. "But whatever, I'll leave you to your job."

"Thank you." Tyler sighed, hanging up the phone afterwards. "I'm not getting paid enough to travel like this...whatever."

~ZAKARI~ Location: Luter, Bolton household

"Zak! You graduated alive!" Oliver laughed.

"Yeah, thanks. Fucking early grad..." Zakari muttered. "Why're you so enthusiastic? You hate me."

"That's true. But~! Dad said he'd pay me to be nice to you." Oliver smirked.

"What the hell dad!?" Zakari growled.

"Sorry, son. You two have to get along eventually." Their dad sighed. "You're stuck together until you both get a real life."

"I have a life! I still have my friends, I still have my girlfriend. I don't need to deal with this shitty brother!" Zakari complained.

"Not for long, bro. Long distance relationships never work." Oliver shrugged.

"How would you know!? Wait—you've had a girlfriend!?" Zakari asked. "My god, that is the most surprising thing I've ever heard in my life! That's entertaining!"

"For your information, I've had several." Oliver sighed. "I broke with every single one."

"Ooh, I didn't know you were a player!" Zakari smirked.

"Please tell me Zak was adopted..." Oliver mumbled.

"Nope. He's your blood brother." Their dad laughed. "You can ask Cameron too, you two were supposed to be twins, but something happened and Zakari showed up six months later than planned."

"I hate my life." Oliver stated.

"I hate your life too! Why don't you just drop dead?" Zakari smirked.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see your girlfriend in Hell." Oliver retorted.

"...duck." Zakari muttered.

"It's fuck." Oliver corrected.

"No, I didn't want to cuss, therefore it's duck. Or suck, or luck, or Muk...but that's a pokemon so that doesn't count." Zakari explained.

"My god, you're stupid..." Oliver sighed.

"Am not!" Zakari growled, guess he was stuck with this fucked up life now!

~END~

Inu: chaos, my favorite from these is probably Tyler's, only because no one sees him as able to get ten million jobs, that's like Elliot standards...er...sorry Pho. If it makes him feel better I like Pho better than El!


	14. Apologies and Proposals - Oneshot

Inu: another oneshot! This is a pretty cute one I'd say, of course...anything of the Ultimate Couple is cute to me

~START~

Every day was the same, it didn't even seem like they lived together. Zakari was always at work, and of course, Konata always did paperwork and took care of the demons. When Zakari as actually home, he was usually off doing his own thing. Sure he matured, but Konata definitely preferred the normal annoying Zakari. He didn't even act like this until a year ago, other than that he'd try his hardest to be home early. Truly, he loved spending time with her, but he's been extremely distant lately, and Konata didn't know why at all. It's wasn't like him at all, and it certainly wasn't like him to just spend all day working when he used to skip several days of work. Reason he wasn't fired? He's the best worker they got, he'd never get fired. Konata sighed heavily, sitting back on her chair more. "Kona-sama, you've been working all day." Bat pointed out. "Isn't it break time yet?"

"In a second okay Batty? I promise I'll play with you." Konata smiled. "I just need to finish a few more papers anyways. We can go to the park or something."

"Really? You never want to go to the park!" Bat exclaimed, Konata only laughed.

"I know, but I'm always working and Zero and Blakr have been busy, not to mention Chimera is too matured. The least I could do is spend time with you right? You are my demon!"

"Then can you please hurry? I really wanna go to the park!" Bat beamed happily, it wasn't rare he'd get this happy. Nor was it rare they'd go to the park, well...not anymore. Konata has plenty of time to be with him anyway, not like she had her boyfriend to worry about or anything. Could you really call him her boyfriend at this point? He was never around anyways. Of course, he was home right now, but doing whatever downstairs. Konata didn't bother with it though, wasn't worth her time.

She finished the papers as fast as she could, which was pretty fast especially since she'd been doing the job forever. "Ready to go Batty?" Konata looked over to the ecstatic demon who simply smiled and nodded, resting on her shoulder like he always did. "Be good okay? Or else I might not take you to the park anymore."

"Okay, I promise!" Bat nodded.

"Where are you going?" Zakari asked, not looking up from his computer. Konata growled lowly, annoyed with him already.

"Why should you care anyways?" Konata sighed.

"Cuz I just do, now answer the question." Zakari stared bluntly.

"Fine, I'm taking Bat to the park. Is that a problem?" Konata replied.

"Just don't be out too late, I hate it when you do that." Zakari reminded.

"Like you don't do it..." Konata mumbled to herself before leaving. She was honestly fed up with him being like the, he'd leave whenever he wanted but if she left, he'd tell her so many things. It was quite stupid and she hated it, before she'd just leave whenever and it'd be fine, of course, as long as she didn't come home late. Zakari always had the fear something would happen to her if she was out too late, even though she's a killer and has killed an alien that tried exploding the world but whatever.

"Do you still like Zak-dono?" Bat wuestiomed quietly, trying not to make her mad.

"I don't know anymore Bat...he's just...different." Konata answered. "I don't really like it, but there's nothing I can do about it..."

"Are you gonna break up with him?" Bst continued, curiously taking over him. After a few seconds, he realized what he said and instantly looked down. "G-Gomen...you don't have to answer Kona-sama..."

"It's fine. I might actually. He's not...as amazing as he used to be, I don't really love him anymore..." Konata sighed heavily. "Let's just forget about it okay? We have to actually enjoy ourselves if I'm taking up time to bring you to the park right?"

Bat smiled at this, giving a nod. "Mm-hm!"

~FEW DAYS LATER~

It had gotten really annoying now, to the point where Zakari wouldn't even be home during the day at all. He'd be gone from five in the morning to three the next morning! Konata hated it, and even more so hating him. "Zak, want are you doing?" Konata growled lowly, trying to hide her angered tone of voice. Of course, he was distracted so he didn't notice it.

"Nothin' important." He replied simply, not looking away from the computer.

"Nothing important. You do the same damn thing everyday Zak, and you say it's not important. That's plain idiotic." Konata stated. Zakari leaned back, looking over at her.

"Like you don't?" He rolled his eyes.

"No, I don't, thank you. I actually take care of my demons unlike you who wouldn't give a fuck if your weasel got eaten alive." Konata snapped.

"Like that's possible! He's capable of taking care of himself!" Zakari protested. "Why the hell are you so pissed off today?"

Konata sighed heavily, crossing her arms. "Just get over it, idiot, I'm leaving, and I don't give a fick what time I get back." After that, she simply left, leaving Zakari to realize the mistake he just made.

"...damn it!" He shouted. "I am stupid. Now she's pissed at me...again..." Maybe he really wasn't good enough for her...and they weren't meant to be? Zakari shook the fearful thought from his head, closing everything on the computer. Would she actually break up with him now? That thought scared him too, but he couldn't forget it. How long had he been how he was that made her so angered with him? Everything was just scaring him now, but he couldn't forget it, he couldn't just let it skip through his mind like any other stupid thought he had.

The blond stood up and went to the kitchen, grabbing a box of pocky and sitting on the kitchen counter. "If you don't do something, she will break up with you." Chimera informed, looking over at his 'master'.

"Yeah, well for right now, I can't do anything..." Zakari mumbled. "I want it to be perfect, and it's nothing near that, I...need it to be perfect."

"I don't think she cares much for perfection." Chimera stated.

"I know she doesn't but I do. I want it to actually show how much she means to me, I guess I'm limited on time before she hates me though..." Zakari explained.

"Well then, only work on it at night." Chimera suggested. He was the only one who knew what Zakari had been so busy with all the time. "Focus on her during the day."

"If she still even wants to be with me at this point, I've been such a prick to her..." Zakari shrugged. He jumped off the counter and disposed of the pocky box. "I can't even eat pocky right now, it just doesn't feel right..."

~NEXT DAY~

"Konata, I'm sorry..." Zakari muttered, even though he knew she was ignoring him. "I didn't mean to be such a prick...not only yesterday, but every day."

"Like I give a fuck. Just go back to that damn shit you are always doing." Konata snapped, not even bothering to glance at him. This could practically make his heart just break, knowing she hated him right now.

"Do you...hate me?" Zakari asked, sadly his voice cracked when saying it.

"Can't say I don't. Can't say I don't think about breaking up with you either." Konata replied, this only making Zakari feel even worse. He had screwed up, meaning his plan was a fail.

Zakari sighed, his breath being as shaky as his voice now. "S-Sorry, I really am...I'm an idiot, I know...a-and...it's...it's fine if you want to break up with me...you...deserve someone better anyways..." He stood up, trying to stay as calm as he was earlier. "I have to go to work...promise I'll be home early..."

"Don't you always." Konata more or less stated. Zakari looked down, not bothering to even say goodbye, or even I love you for that matter. Not like it'd be returned to him. He had screwed up, and it was terrible.

~MONTHS LATER~

Even with her mad at him, he couldn't resist the urge to continue with what he had been planning. Today was their anniversary after all, and most likely their last. He was honestly surprised that Konata hadn't broken up with him before, after all, he'd been avoiding her because he was scared. Not today though, he wouldn't avoid her. Four—five years starting today, that's how long they had been together. Now on their sixth year, it wouldn't last. He'd probably be broken up with today, but as long as he got to do what he'd been wanting to do for the past five years, he'd be fine. Yes, it was five years he'd been planning this, but hadn't gone much into it until recently. "Konata...? C-Can...I talk to you?" Zakari stuttered, obviously being more nervous than he thought he was.

Konata sighed, putting her manga aside. The one day she didn't have anything important to do and she's bothered by him. "Fine. But whatever it is, I probably won't care very much."

"I...was actually expecting that..." Zakari mumbled, and without hesitation, he kissed her softly. It had been the first time they had kissed in a year, of course, it was nothing special. "Konata, I'm really sorry, truly I am. I've been acting so distant and it wasn't right of me, it's just...I don't know. I wanted today to be perfect, but instead...I made you hate me..."

"And you had to waste a year and a half making today perfect?" Konata growled lowly.

"Well...yes, actually. Because...today isn't just our anniversary to me, it's...whether we stay a couple or not. I can give you a great explanation to why I have been so distant though..." Zakari averted his gaze.

Konata seemed curious, what excuse would he make for this? "Fine then, give me this great excuse."

"It's not an excuse I promise! Konata...we've been together for five years now...and known each other for even longer...to say I'm not in love with you is insane. Only because I'm deeply in love with you, I don't think I can live without you. But lately, I've been so caught up in something else that I didn't realize it was making you hate me. At first, I thought it'd be better, you hate it when I annoy you anyway. It didn't turn out that way though, and now you really hate me." Zakari explained. "Even though I can probably already predict the answer, I wasn't going to go without asking. I just...I need you in my life Konata, I've never really been happier, and for an experiment like me, it's kind of hard to be happy. And it's kind of hard to be happy knowing the love of your life hates you. But...I wanted this to be perfect, and it wasn't until yesterday. Konata, I've been wasting my life ignoring you and keeping everything a secret because...I want you to marry me." That obviously surprised Konata, but Zakari averted his gaze not wanting to look at her. A deep blush seemed to form across his face, as if he hadn't asked her plenty of romantic things already. "Konata...I want to be with you forever, but I just couldn't find the perfect ring. I wanted everything to be perfect, but I couldn't make it that way, not now at least. I wanted to propose to you at our spot...but of course, you didn't even want to acknowledge me, so that failed. I guess...I'm not worth your time and effort. You truly deserve someone better, cuz I'm obviously not good enough. But to at least get it out of my system hopefully...Konata...will you marry me?"

"Zak...you know I'm pissed at you." Konata muttered.

"I know, and that's why I don't mind if you say no, I just had to ask." Zakari stated.

"But...even if I'm pissed at you, it can't change the fact that I love you." Konata sighed, hugging him tightly. "And marrying you...even just the thought, it makes me happy...I'd love to be with you forever. And just to know that you spent a year and a half just thinking about it...that's insane. I would never care how you proposed, I'd say yes anyways."

"But I strive for perfection in our relationship, I plan out every date weeks in advance, I plan every anniversary months, and I guess I plan proposals...years in advance." Zakari chuckled. "I'm just satisfied knowing you do want to marry me."

"How could I ever say no?" Konata smiled. "And plus, if I don't get married on my own I will be forced, Royal Law and you should know that from when you wanted to be a Royal Official."

"That was before I met you though. Now I just want to be a king." Zakari smirked.

"I'm sure you'll be good at it too." Konata rolled her eyes. "You memorized the Royal Laws faster than actual royals."

"Yeah, well the one royal I know doesn't give a fuck about the laws." Zakari reminded. "Remember, don't marry commoners?"

"Yeah, well, I don't think the richest guy in the entire world counts as a commoner." Konata stated.

"So maybe it doesn't, but still. I'm glad you don't care for those rules." Zakari muttered. He took out the ring from his pocket and placed it on her finger. "See? Perfection."

"Wherever." Konata laughed, hitting him lightly.

"Hurtful. My pride has been brutally murdered." Zakari crossed his arms.

"Your pride? You have none to marry a demon." Konata reminded. Zakari only shrugged.

"Well...there goes my dignity too. Now all that's left is my love for you." Zakari laughed and kissed her softly. "I love you Konata, now and forever."

"I love you too Zak" Konata smiled. "Now and forever."

~END~

Inu: I really do like this version of Zak's proposal but I think the original is more...Zak Like. I don't know; this just doesn't make me tyink of stupid Zak, more of romantic Zak


	15. More than Pocky - fluffoneshot

Inu: here's a fun one for you, I'm sure it'll be quite enjoyable!

~START~

A normal usual day in the Institute, thankfully a day with no classes at all. That gave Zakari twenty-four hours to eat his pocky all he wanted without worrying about Konata getting angered at him for skipping, or getting detention...or suspended at that. The blond happily ate his pocky, being on what could be his fifth box by now, Tyler sighed, looking over at his friend. "Zak, don't you think you care about pocky a little too much?"

"Too much!? That's insane! If anything, I don't care about pocky enough!" Zakari exclaimed, hitting Tyler with a box of pocky. Hearing that gave Tyler an evil idea, knowing that he was always the one to influence the poor swordsman.

"Yeah? Well, you do care about pocky more than you do about Konata, so if you don't care enough about pocky, how does that put your relationship?" Tyler smirked. Zakari froze for a second, putting a pocky stick back into it's box.

"Excuse you, I do care about Konata. I care about her more than anything in the world." Zakari stated bluntly, crossing his arms.

"Doesn't seem like it. Everytime there's a day like today, you just sit around and eat pocky all cat even though you know Konata is never busy on days like this." Tyler pointed out. "Y'know, I heard that she was literally not doing anything today. Weird how you don't spend the day with your girlfriend the one day you know she's not busy."

"W-Wha-? S-So I'm not with Konata, that doesn't mean anything!" Zakari stuttered, cursing his inability to be confident about how much he truly cared.

"Sure it doesn't. It just means you don't care about her." Tyler rolled his eyes. He could obviously tell how much he was affecting Zakari, to the point where Zakari would normally hit him with multiple pocky boxes, except in a situation that involved Konata, Zakari never hit anyone.

"I do care about her! I can prove it too!" Zakari growled, him already being fed up with this. "I care about Konata more than anything, and that's always how it's gonna be!"

"Okay then, prove it." Tyler provoked, knowing that one statement would work and it did.

"Fine then, I will!" Zakari snapped, leaving the dorm and slamming the door behind him. "Don't care about Konata, is he insane...?" He couldn't help but continuously mumble to himself as he made his way to Konata's dorm. Once there, he simply took a key that he stole from her, well...not really, she knew he had it. "Hey Kona-Kona! What are you doin'?"

"Nothing much." Konata replied simply, her attention not being on paperwork for once. Though it still seemed like she wasn't going to pay attention to him, especially since she had gotten a new video game the other day. Can you guess? Yep, Phoenix Wright. Usually it'd be Kirby or something, but she usually did finish Kirby games in one day.

"Nothing much? Just the same thing you have been doing probably all day." Zakari sighed, taking a seat next to her on her bed.

"That's a lie. I had to take a Bat to the park this morning, like I promised him." Konata only rolled her eyes. "Why don't you go back to eating pocky like you always do on these days and stop bothering me?" That's when Zakari realized that he did sort of care more about pocky than he did about Konata, even though he hated to admit it.

"I-I can't." Zakari muttered. "I'm not eating pocky right now." That surprised Konata enough to actually close her game, which was a rare thing.

"Really now? That's new. You care about pocky more than anything Zaky." Konata chucked. "But I guess you do eat it way too much, you'll get sick."

"I don't get sick." Zakari reminded.

"You say that now, you just don't know." Konata shook her head. "So then what do you want to do?"

"I don't know..." Zakari admitted, for once extremely confused on what to do. Usually he'd be ecstatic to know Konata was willing to be with him for a day, but today was different. "I just wanted to be with you today..."

"Zaky, you're with me every day, what's so special about today?" Konata asked.

"I don't know. Can we just stay here and do something?" Zakari suggested, Konata smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Sure. Let's find something to do then." Konata stated softly. The rare times she would be nice, those were the rare times when Zakari acted different. Of course, it was always when he had a sense of maturity, but today was more of doubt than maturity.

~NEXT DAY~

Today was an actual day of class, but Zakari decided to skip like always. Though instead of hanging out with Konata today, he decided to go to the central shopping district, maybe he could find something for her? But of course, he always had bad luck, meaning he just had to walk by the pocky shop. At first, he was reluctant known he had given up pocky for the time being. The want for it almost came over him before he remembered Tyler stating that he cared for pocky more than Konata, and Konata pointing out that pocky was practically the one thing he lived for and he cared about it more than anything. The blond sighed, walking past the shop without a second glance, it would be hard to give up the treat he loved so much but he'd do it to prove his love for Konata.

He looked around, trying to find anything but nothing seemed just right for her. A present for her had to be perfect. Anything for her had to be perfect...at least in Zakari's opinion. Then again, he was dating her and he himself was no where near perfect. So what if she met someone who was perfect? What if she stopped loving him? The thought scared him greatly, he grew lost in thought until his phone rang, it was Konata...for once calling him for something? "Yeah?"

"Zak, where the hell are you?" Konata growled. "The damn teacher's are pissed off and if you skip one more class, you might be expelled."

"S-Sorry, I had to go to town for stuff..." Zakari mumbled sincerely. Though he did think of getting his attendance back, getting expelled meant being separated from Konata, he didn't like that.

"And you couldn't wait until after your language class?" Konata sighed heavily. "Seriously Zak, I can't believe you sometimes. You have one damn class today!"

"I'm sorry! I have a hundred average anyway! What does it matter?" Zakari asked.

"Just because you have good grades doesn't mean you can just skip the class. They don't care if you know every language Zak, they care about you actually going to the class." Konata stated.

"I-I know..." Zakari muttered. "I promise I'll start going to class okay?"

"Yeah, whatever. You say that every time don't you?" He could easily tell her irritation with him. These moments were the worst, to know Konata could practically hate him now.

"I'm sorry, I swear I'll keep my promise this time!" Zakari exclaimed.

"You better. I don't even have time for this...I have way too much damn work, Bat's not feeling well, and Soko is hostile again. I'm not wasting my time on you anymore got it?" Konata snapped.

"Y-Yeah..." Zakari sighed, as the conversation ended. "Damn it..." He knew this just put him in worse standings. He could only think to pocky, the sweet stick that always made him feel better, but he wouldn't. Instead, he thought of a better idea.

~LATER~

Zakari had been abnormally silent since then, even now in the usual place with everyone, he was quiet. "Did you lose your voice or something?" Tyler asked, actually concerned for once.

"No...I'm fine..." Zakari muttered, his gaze never leaving the ground.

"She's pissed at you isn't she?" Zakari only gave a nod. "Of course. That's what happens when you don't care."

"But I do...I just...I'm not good at showing it..." Zakari informed. He looked over to where Konata was, teasing Kou by taking away his cookies again. Of course, Kou couldn't ever be truly angered with her, nor could she with him.

"Konata! C'mon!" Kou pleaded.

"Nope. Too much sugar and you'll end up like Zero, or Soko for that matter..." Konata smirked.

"Fine! If you don't give me back my cookies, then I'll show everyone a picture I have." Kou stated, crossing his arms as he gave a devilish smirk.

"Picture? Of what!?" Konata growled.

"You've seen the picture. You're the only one who knows I have it." Kou laughed.

"Kou mother fucking Yamada, if you show anyone that picture. I swear..." Konata growled.

"What's the picture?" Tyler asked.

"Nothing important." Konata crossed her arms.

"Oh, it's plenty important Kona." Kou chuckled. "Cookies."

"Fine. Just don't show anyone the damn picture." Konata sighed heavily, giving the boy his beloved cookies. "You obsessors are annoying."

"I'm curious about that picture." Tyler smiled devilishly.

"Forget about it Tyler." Konata stated bluntly. "I'll fucking burn the picture before anyone sees it."

"Whatever then. Just don't forget Valentine's Day tomorrow." Tyler reminded

"You're not allowed to be pissed off at Zak tomorrow."

"Is that a law now or something? It was the same case last year too." Konata rolled her eyes. "But I guess you're right, day of love or some shit." Zakari could easily tell Konata didn't care, she never did. He never understood why Konata went out with him in the first place if she didn't really like him.

"Fine then. I dare you to not be pissed off at Zak tomorrow." Tyler smirked.

"Damn it Tyler! You know I can't refuse a damn dare!" Konata growled.

"I don't understand the logic behind that Konata." Phoenix laughed.

"No logic is needed thank you, and aren't you suppose to be in class?" Konata asked.

"Got out early. Our teacher is fairly laid back." Elliot answered for his brother.

"Now we're all here! Except Draco, he's on a date right?" Tyler looked over at Konata for verification, which she nodded. "God, couldn't he wait like...one day?"

"Nope. I mean, I'm pretty sure he's gonna be engaged to Cassondra within a year, they have a really good relationship." Konata shrugged. Zakari couldn't help but be jealous of how easy Draco could handle a relationship. Draco never had relationshop problem, Zakari, on the other hand, fears break up every day. "Oh, and by the way, Zak...people in relationshop are excused from classes of Valentine's Day."

"How come I never knew this...?" Zakari questioned.

"Because, you'd skip even if you weren't excused." Konata smiled.

"You aren't even mad at him anymore, it's been, what...ten minutes?" Tyler smirked.

"I can't stay mad at Zak, and you know that. I love him too much." Konata shrugged. "But whatever, I have work to do. I'll see you guys later."

"Want me to help you, Kona?" Zakari asked.

"That's new. You usually just whine because I don't pay attention to you." Konata chuckled. "Okay then, if you want to. But no getting bored, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah! I won't!" Zakari chuckled.

~MONTHS LATER~

Zakari had been practically spoiling Konata, if it were possible to do it more than he used to. He would still go to every class now, which made Konata very pleaded with him, but other than that, he'd help her with her work and spend time with her when she wasn't working. Of course, he always did his homework at night so it didn't matter much there. He would constantly buy her things, and he especially tried not to bother her when she wasn't in a good mood. This, was one of those days, but it was also the day before their anniversary. "Hey Konata, is Zak acting weird around you too?" Phoenix quarried, Konata only sighed.

"Don't get me started with him..." Konata muttered. "He gets so annoying sometimes...pretty clingy too...at least he goes to class."

"He may just be pocky deprived." Elliot explained. "He did give up pocky a long time ago, seems it changes his behavior."

"Seems likely, but he refuses to even go near a box of pocky! It's like Konata with sweets." Kou shrugged. "Maybe Tyler knows?"

"He's in science right now though, we have to wait until later." Konata informed. "I dunno, but I don't really like Zak if he's gonna stay like he is..."

"Don't break up with him!" Kou exclaimed. "My OTP..."

"Uh...okay then, note to self: never talk about my relationship with Kou around..." Konata sighed as the other two sweat dropped.

"Don't judge. It's the best ship I've ever made." Kou smirked. "Wanna see the shipping chart?"

"No!" The other three replied all at once.

"Anyways, without weird Kou...I actually might break up with him..." Konata shrugged. "I don't find any attraction to him like that..."

"So you prefer idiotic weirdos that skip class, get suspended, obsess over pocky, seem to care more for pocky than their own relationship, is both an idiot and a genius,—"

"Okay, I get it! I'm attracted to the weird one, so what?" Konata growled. "I still won't be as bad as the day Kou gets a girlfriend."

"I'd get dumped the second she found out I obsess over another couple more than my own." Kou laughed.

"That's...probably the most truthful statement I've ever heard..." Konata stated.

"Besides your boyfriend is corrupted?" Phoenix smirked.

"Ugh...don't remind me! I have to deal with him tomorrow...all. Fucking. Day." Konata snapped.

~NEXT DAY~

"Zaky, you okay?" Konata asked, looking up from her paperwork.

"Perfectly fine, why?" Zakari seemed confused. Was he acting weird of something? Besides the past few months?

"You just seem more...off today." Konata shrugged.

"What? You think I'm sick of something, that's funny." Zakari stifled a laugh. Konata only rolled her eyes, looking back at her paperwork.

"Y'know, you aren't being annoying or overly weird today." Konata pointed out.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Zakari growled.

"Nothing, you're just different than usual." Konata stated. "Not saying I don't like it, it's just different from usual." Granted, he was different every day now, so what did it matter? Really, there was something on his mind, but he'd never say it now.

"Different. How am I different?" Zakari more or less stated.

Konata chuckled, once again looking back at him. "You're extremely quiet today. You're never quiet."

"Well, maybe I want to be quiet now, is that such a problem?" Zakari crossed his arms, obviously displeased with Konata pointing it out

"Yeah, it is actually." Konata sighed heavily, standing up and walking over to him. "The fucktard I'm in love with isn't quiet."

"Love me, love my dog." Zakari stated bluntly.

"First of all, you don't even have a dog, I have a dog. Second of all, I refuse to, this new quiet version of you isn't as awesome as the regular you." Konata refused.

"It's a metaphor, Kona." Zakari corrected.

"You can't even tell when I'm being sarcastic anymore, isn't that lovely?" Konata sighed heavily. "That's the first time I've not been able to tell your sarcasm." Zakari informed.

"Why are you in a bad mood? And don't lie to me, got it?" Konata asked.

"I'm not in a bad mood..." Zakari mumbled, though he knew it'd only make his life worse. "I just...I don't know...everyone just keeps saying I don't care about you...I'm sick of it, because I do care about you..."

"You shouldn't be listening to other people Zak, shouldn't you know that by now?" Konata rolled her eyes.

"I know I shouldn't but...I can't help it. Everyone says it. That's why I've been acting weird, I'm sorry...I just...I wanted to prove to everyone that I do care about you." Zakari sighed. "That's why I gave up pocky...even though I really didn't want to, I'd do anything to show you how much I love you and care about you."

"You didn't have to do any of that Zak, I already know you love me. I'm sure it's obvious." Konata chuckled. "And I love you too. That's why we're dating, and have been for two years now."

"Mm-hm...but I just...sometimes I get scared that you don't love me." Zakari admitted. "I know it's stupid of me, but I can't help it."

"You shouldn't." Konata smiled softly. "Because I'll always love you. What's the chance I'd ever love someone else? You're just lucky is all."

"Yeah, because I'm with the most amazing person in the world." Zakari couldn't help but stifle a laugh. Zakari sighed in content, pulling Konata into his arms. "I love you Kona."

"Love you too Zaky." Konata smirked, kissing him. Once she pulled away, Zakari was blushing insanely.

"K-Konata..." He stuttered, averting his gaze.

"It's a thing for normal couples, Zaky." Konata laughed.

"I-I know it is but...I don't know." Zakari sighed. Konata chuckled at this, kissing his cheek.

"Is that better?" Konata asked.

"No, I liked the first one best." Zakari stated. "Happy anniversary, by the way."

"Not like you have to remind me, I already know." Konata pointed out. "And Kou was being all happy and excited this morning...it's fucking annoying."

"He's just obsessed. I'm obsessed with you, is that annoying?" Zakari queried.

"No, not at all." Konata chuckled.

"Just so you know, I'll always care for you more than pocky." Zakari smiled softly.

~END~

Inu: don't ask where the idea for this one came from, I just thought of it okay?


End file.
